His Lil Brother Part 2
by UltraPhantom
Summary: Sequel to His Lil Brother. What happens to Danny five years later..? In this second book, follow Danny as he grows up and also deal with teenage stuff while fighting crime with The Dark Knight!
1. He's Back

"The black mask ain't going to be happy," A gang banger crossed his arms.

"I swear the shipment will be here any day," a gangster shot back.

"We don't have. Any. Day," he growled at him.

The men behind him pulled out their guns and the gangsters 'friends' did as well.

Suddenly a man in the back was taken out.

"What? Oh no... It's the bats," the gang banger looked back.

Suddenly there was a green blast from out of no where making a small explosion.

"Shot whatever it is!" A man commanded.

Shot guns rang the air. In the shadows green glowing eyes behind green lenses watched as they slowly ran out of bullets.

"We know your out there batman!" The man yelled.

There was a thump behind them and there was a boy.

He was wearing a black shirt with white silver t shirt sleeves and around his turtle neck collar.

He had black pants and white silver on the sides and had a white utility belt with gadgets in it.

He had white silver boots that reached the middle of his shins and was black steel toes at the end.

He also had black gauntlets that ended at his elbows.

But what stood him out what the glowing green neon eyes with black googled and green lenses, but also was his Snow White hair and white DP logo on his chest.

"Not exactly," the boy said with a smirk.

"Oh shit! It's phantom!" A man pointed a gun at him.

"There we go," he smirked again and charged at the gangsters and gang bangers.

With a swift kick he started the fight.

* * *

14 year old phantom stood on top of the roof of the hide out of the gang he fought and watched as the commissioner took them away in cop cars.

"If your trying to go solo then why don't you just say so," a voice said behind phantom.

"I'm not going solo, I just needed some air, don't worry bats, I'm still going to be your partner," phantom turned to batman.

"Is Robin and his team back?" He asked.

"Just got back," batman stated.

"You can go see how it went," batman told him.

"Phantom-" "I'm not joining the team boss, I'm happy just being your partner," phantom looked back to the city and jumped down and flew through the city.

Soon phantom entered mount justice and saw Robin walking away from a man in a black uniform and a bird like logo on his chest.

"Hey nightwing," phantom waved at the man.

"How was the mission bro?" Phantom looked up at dick Grayson who was now 18 years old and the control leader of the young justice team and give them their missions.

"Robin got his feet wet," nightwing smiled at him.

"Something happened," phantom frowned.

"It's nothing to worry about, but if you joined the team..." Nightwing trailed off.

"No, it's not that I don't like the team... It's just that I don't want to be on a team," phantom sighed and ran a hand through his hair and put his goggles on top of his head.

"I understand, it's your choice I'm just letting you know that you always have a position on the team," nightwing looked at the ground.

"I'll see you later nightwing," phantom smiled a little at him and walked out.

"He doesn't smile the same," nightwing crossed his arms as Megan and Conner walked up behind him.

"You noticed too?" Megan said sadly watching phantom disappear in the zeta light.

"He's not exactly the same little kid he was," Conner crossed his arms. "He growing up to fast, he's not acting like his age," Conner explained.

"That's what happens when you go through what he has when your eight," Megan said sadly.

"Hey angel fish," lagon walked in.

"Hey lagon," she smiled at him and the couple walked away.

Conner looked at them with a scowl.

"If you keep your face like that it's going to stuck like that," nightwing turned to the computer smirking.

"Whatever," Conner rolled his eyes and walked away.


	2. Seeing Old Friends

"Hey Danny," Sam waved at him with Tucker standing next to her as Danny walked in to Gotham academy.

"Hey guys," Danny said tiredly and walked to them.

"Dude, you look like you died," Tucker looked at Danny.

He internally laughed but kept it in.

"Just didn't get that much sleep last night," he told them.

 ** _Not a total lie._**

"Do you want to hang out today?" Sam asked her best friends.

"Sorry, I'm visiting some friends tonight, I haven't seen them in a while," Danny said with a small smile.

"Dude, you never let us hang out at your place or talk about your family except your bother, which you barely talk about now," Tucker said confused.

"Guys it's nothing, I just don't want to talk about them, and don't worry me and dick aren't mad at each other, we're just busy," Danny rubbed his neck.

"What about your parents? Never said a word about them," Sam crossed her arms.

Danny stood there and flash backs flooded his mind.

The crack of his birth parents bodies hitting the ground.

The three gun shots of his adoptive family being shot in the head by agents.

Watching batman get shot five years ago and thought he died.

"Danny? Danny!" Sam said annoyed and snapped her fingers in his face.

"What?" Danny shook his head and looked at her.

"You never answered our question, why don't you talk about your parents? Is something happening at home?" Sam asked annoyed and worried.

"What no! Me and Bruce are fine," Danny looked at her with wide eyes.

"And who's Bruce?!" She raised her voice a little.

"He's my dad," Danny looked at her and kept walking but a little faster.

"Sam, just drop the topic please," Danny told her as she and Tucker caught up with him.

"But is your dad hurting you? Danny I see those bruises on your arms so don't lie," Sam crossed her arms.

"He would never hurt me," Danny said quietly.

Bruce saved him a bunch of times, he saved him from the guys in white! He's given him a home and a father figure.

"Sam, I wouldn't push," Tucker put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Danny," she mumbled.

At the last hour of school Danny couldn't stop staring at the clock and was tapping his foot.

"Danny are you okay?" Valerie asked him who was next to him in their history class.

As phantom he kinda... Made her dad loose his job... It wasn't his fault but yet it sort of was.

But now Valerie wasn't part of the A listers and her and Danny where friends.

But also she's now the red huntress and goes solo helping Gotham and also trying to get revenge for phantom ruining her life.

"Just excited Val, after school I get to go see some friends," Danny smiled at her.

"Who?" She asked as they looked back at the teacher.

"Wally and Artemis, I go over and say hi once in a while, but since they're older now it's kinda hard to stay in touch, wallys like a brother and Artemis is like a protective sister," he snickered a little.

"Cool," Valerie smiled a little too then the bell rung and Danny was out of there in a flash.

"Later Fenton," she rolled her eyes and went to her apartment that she shared with her dad.

* * *

Knock knock knock

"Coming," a woman yelled.

Artemis hasn't changed a lot except her hair was shorter and right below her shoulders.

"Hey arty," Danny smiled as she opened the door.

"Long time no see lil man," Wally came up behind Artemis and put his arm around her shoulders.

Yes... They finally got together five years ago!

"Just seeing how you guys are doing," Danny smirked.

"Come on in," Artemis let him come in.

* * *

"So your not joining the team why?" Wally laughed a little.

"I love the hero business and all but I just feel more comfortable with batman," Danny shrugged and petted the dog.

"I still can't believe how much you've grown up in five years Danny," Artemis ruffled his hair.

"I'm still a goofy kid," Danny smirked at her.

"Mischievous is more like it," she rolled her eyes making Wally snort a little.

"I should get going, I'll see you guys later, is nice seeing old friends," he hugged Wally and then Artemis.

"If you need to talk to someone just come over when ever Danny," Wally put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll keep that in mind," he laughed and walked back outside and saw it was already night.

"Oh crap," Danny transformed to phantom and flew to patrol with his mentor.

"Your late," he landed behind batman.

"Got caught up with some old friends, lost track of time, sorry," phantom stood next to him.+

"Anything interesting tonight?" He asked in serious mode.

"Not yet, just keep an eye out," batman said and used his grappling hook and went building to building.

"You got it boss," Danny smiled a little as he put on his goggles and turned them to night vision and flew off to work with the dark knight.


	3. A Lost Arrow

"No,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"You hang out with batman to much, you even almost have the bat glare as good as him," nightwing crossed his arms.

"I don't want to get caught up in your team, dick," Danny rolled from under a machine he was working on and wiped sweat off his forehead.

"Be more social," nightwing crossed his arms.

"I am social, I was just talking to Artemis and Wally the other day," Danny wiped oil that was on his hands on his jeans.

"Alfred's going to kill you," nightwing smirked at the oil stains.

"He knows these pants are the oil ones," Danny smiled back.

"But Danny, just this one mission? Please bro," nightwing put a hand on his shoulder.

"This one mission?" Danny looked up at him.

"Just this once, Artemis is helping too," nightwing told him and Danny looked at him confused.

"But she and Wally retired and wanted to settle down," Danny ran a hand through his black hair.

"Wally was in the suit currently, and a boy from the future is Barry's grandson and calls himself impulse, Bert Allan," Nightwing told him.

"Why are you telling me about this impulse guy?" Danny crossed his arms.

"He's part of the team," nightwing shrugged.

"Alright, but I know Wally helped out a little ago, it was on the news, and that kid on there? That's impulse?" Danny said.

Nightwing nodded.

"I'll help on this mission, just this one though," Danny put up one finger to prove his point.

"That's all I can ask for lil bro," nightwing smiled and ruffled his brothers hair.

"So what's this mission about?" Danny asked.

* * *

Danny was standing with Artemis and night wing as they where next to the rocket launch looking out for kaldur or anyone.

Artemis and night wing watched with binoculars as Danny turned his goggles into some, he's updated them over the years.

"I know I'm not Wally's favorite person right now but it is nice to have you back," night wing stated and phantom nodded.

Artemis turned to them boys with a small smile.

"It's nice to be back, I didn't realise how much I'm missing it, which is pretty much what Wally's afraid of," Artemis took out her bow.

"He's worried the rush that comes with it will pull us in and I won't give it up until my dieing day," Artemis messed with her bow and pulled the string back.

"Sometimes it's good to have that rush feeling," Danny smirked looking at her with his goggles.

"I know exactly what you both mean," night wing said with an understanding tone.

* * *

Nightwing told the two that the black mantis was in the water by the shores where they where at, thanks to lagon but he was going to take them down.

Nightwing told him no but superboy called him rookie so lagoon boy tried to prove himself.

"So if he's the rookie then what does that make me?" Danny snickered a little but nightwing gave him a look and phantom covered his small smile with a fake cough.

"Bad timing," he rubbed the back of his head.

"Company," Artemis warned and pulled an arrow back and Danny fixed his goggles back to normal ones.

She released the arrow with a string attached to it and it hit the wall and stuck to it.

The black mantis soldiers started to shoot at the three heroes.

And Artemis and nightwing slid down the line as phantom created a shield for them and shot a few of the black mantis back.

Yes he was hurt of kaldur betraying them but he had a job to do.

They landed behind the wall and put their backs up against it.

Soon super boy used the bio ship and started to shoot some of the black mantis guys away.

"That's our que!" Artemis said in the mind link and tried to jump over the wall but night wing pulled her back.

"I know your rusty but are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Night wing asked her through the link and Danny shot back a few times with his ecto blast.

Suddenly something came out of the water and was heading toward the rocket ships

"We're on the wrong side of this wall," Artemis turned to night wing and phantom.

Super boy in the bio ship used the weapons on it and destroyed the missile that was before heading to the rocket.

The rockets count down picked up a lot and an alert went off and Danny looked at the warning sign on their side of the wall with wide eyes.

"We're really on the wrong side of the wall guys," Danny said through the link and Artemis nodded in agreement.

Another missile was launched and conned took it out with the bio ship as the black mantis guys shot at the good guys once again.

"The troopers helmets, designed to enhance vision under water," Artemis explained and hooked her arrow on.

"Of course!" Phantom had his hand glow a little. Artemis and phantom launched an ecto blast and arrow straight in the sky making a bright white flash.

"Move!" Night wing yelled and they all jumped over the wall with the lights as a distraction.

They ran at the troopers and night wing immediately started taking them out with his weapons as Danny and Artemis shot them down.

One came up behind phantom but he kicked him away as more came.

Phantom balled his fist up and punch then troopers away and delivered kicks and swift flips by kicking them in the mid air.

Artemis flipped a trooper over her back and put and arrow on her string not realising the trooper got back up with a knife in his hand.

Phantom and night wing started running to her until she back kick him and shot an arrow. Danny blew out a breath of relief.

"What? I'm not that rusty," she smirked but they all turned around and saw kaldur walking out from the water.

"One mission he said," phantom mocked in a high pitch voice, "what could go wrong he said," phantom glared at kaldur and his hands glowed with ecto energy.

"Kaldur! You don't want to do this," Artemis yelled to him.

"I believe I do," he growled back and charged at the three of them.

"Traitor!" Danny snarled and started shooting the black mantis troopers as his brother and Artemis fought kaldur.

Kaldur blended the water and had it attack Artemis and night wing as Danny rolled to the side dodging it, he saw Artemis and night wing free from the water and put a hand on the water ,freezing it.

Suddenly from behind the rocker launched and kaldur looked disappointed.

"The mission may yet succeed," he told his troopers.

He shot a small missile from a gun on his shoulder but Artemis shot it with one of her arrows.

"No rust on me," she mumbled.

"Artemis!" Night wing called "behind you!"

Kaldur came with his water hammers and knocked night wing away then to Artemis and phantom. He knocked her bow aside and Danny put up a shield as he slammed the hammer on it.

Artemis took this as Danny was on the ground in a crouch next to her she tried to punch kaldur but he turn one of his hammers to a sword.

"No!" Phantom called out but it was to late and kaldur stuck the sword through her diaphragm.

"Welcome back," he glared at her and took the sword out as she gasped for a breath.

"Artemis!" Night wing and phantom yelled and phantom caught her before she hit the ground.

"We got you," night wing tried to say calmly.

"Hang on arty," phantom said shakily focusing all his attention on his big sister like figure.

"Move out! The mission is a failure," kaldur called out and the rocket exploded in the sky.

"We are done here," he looked at night wing Artemis and phantom but made eye contact with phantom and saw what he once saw five years ago in an eight year old boy.

He saw he was slowly breaking on the inside in phantoms eyes as one tear slid down his face.

"du-te în iad trădător,"(go to hell traitor) he growled as the black mantis evacuated to the water.

Night wing started to do CPR on her by pressing thirty times on her chest.

Soon Megan and Conner came running to the three of them and night wing checked for a pulse.

"I-I don't hear her heart beat..." Conner said worriedly. Night wing repeated the CPR then stopped.

"She's dead..." He said wanting to cry and Danny looked at the ground with tears spilling down his face with his bangs covering his eyes and his teeth and fist clenched.

Megan and Conner just stood there in shock and sadness.

* * *

Danny was on his bed in the manor hugging himself as his bunny that was surprisingly still alive hopped in his lap.

"It's all my fault, I was right next to her," Danny gently stroked Casper and night wing walked in his little brothers room.

"It's not your fault Danny," he took off his mask.

"Artemis is dead, I was next to her, I could've saved her," he whispered and tear dropped dripped off his face.

Dick sat next to him and wrapped him in a hug and stayed silent but dick was full of guilt to see his brother like this.

"Your technectly not on the team.." He thought out loud.

"What does that have to do with anything," Danny's voice crack.

"It's not your fault because... What if Artemis wasn't dead," he said quietly. Danny looked at dick with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" Danny wiped away his tears.

* * *

Night wing and Danny where standing in a ware house and night wing was looking at a picture of him and Artemis five years ago.

"We'll laugh about this someday," he whispered and Danny looked up at him. They hear a noise behind them and night wing stepped forward.

"Wally?" Night wing quietly called out.

"No," kaldur walked behind them in a low tone and they stood there completely calm.

Then Wally walked out behind kaldur and someone walked next to Wally with their hood up.

"Artemis," Danny whispered with a small smile on his face.

"Why is he here?" Artemis looked at Danny a little shocked.

"He can help and since he's not on the team..." Night wing trailed off.

"Either way I take it out run was successful," kaldur said calmly.

"Almost too successful, the team and the league are in mourning they may never forgive us," night wing said sadly and looked at Danny who crossed his arms.

"And only we four... Five... Know the secret?" Kaldur looked at Danny and he nodded.

"This secret and the other, you've been in a deep undercover with the black mantis organization since you left the team, how'd it go on that end?" Night wing said calmly.

"Successful as well, I've proven my loyalty to my biological father, he is moving me up and is bringing me closer to the light, and their un known partner," kaldur explained.

"Not without cost kaldur, that rocket wasn't suppose to be destroyed and Lagon was definitely not suppose to be captured," night wing said sternly.

"It was the only way to save his life and mantane my cover," kaldur looked to the side.

"I'm not blaming you, I know you've been forced to make impossible choices, like choosing to warn us about the explosion on the island," "or choosing friends, and I will find away to help Lagon, you have my word," kaldur finished his sentence. Danny Wally and Artemis watched in silence.

"So what now?" Artemis asked holding hands with Wally.

Night wing put a chocker necklace on Artemis with a golden charm on it.

"Uh dude, why you giving bling to my girlfriend?" Wally said sarcastically but serious.

"Glamor charm, curtesy of zatanna, izeo morphic spell I think, she said it backwards," night wing explained and Danny looked at her weird.

"Wow, you look exactly the same," wally said in a matter of fact tone.

"Not to all of us," Danny spoke up.

"Only to the four of us, and only us, but to anyone else you are entirely someone else," night wing explained.

"And only phantom knows what she looks like in the other form but knows it's Artemis," he turned to Danny who nodded.

"The more impressive trick is how you got something so specific from zatanna?" Artemis spoke again and Danny raised an eye brow at how different her voice was.

"Without revealing who or what it was for," she finished.

"We have a history," he said simply and Danny had a sly smirk on his face.

"You sly dig." Wally comment hitting his arm at Nightwing jokingly.

"It is time," kaldur walked near Artemis.

Wally walked toward her and they had a goodbye hug to kiss and Nightwing looked away.

"What could go wrong?" She asked

"Don't say that," he smiled a little.

Night wing put a hand on his shoulder and Artemis gave Danny a quick hug.

"I don't want to loose you for real, so just don't die," Danny looked up at her like he did when he was little.

"I won't," she ruffled his hair and walked over by kaldur.

Wally, night wing, and Danny walked out of the warehouse and went on the roof.

Danny looked ahead of him as Artemis and kaldur boarded the sub.

"At least their through the hard part," night wing sighed.

"Who are you kidding it only gets more dangerous from here," wally narrowed his eyes at night wing and Danny crossed his arms.

"I thought she was actually dead, like wally said it only gets more dangerous," Danny said emotionless.

* * *

 **Wow, it's been a while since I updated. But I have a perfectly logical explanation. For the past weeks I have been getting cracked down on school work as well as working, and getting ready for my finals which I finished. THANK GOD! Now I'm back to update. Regular scheduled will follow staring Monday January 24, 2018.**

 **Monday: His Lil Brother**

 **Tuesday:** **Young Justice Heroes**

 **Wednesday:** **His Lil Brother & ****Phantom Justice**

 **Thursday:** **Phantom Justice**

 **Friday: Young Justice Heroes**

 **Saturday:** **Young Justice Heroes**

 **Sunday:** **Next Avengers: Next Generation**

 **In my Young Justice Heroes Universe or YJHU series, should I make a timeline for it, so everyone know when and what day things happened in my series? Which consists of these shows into one earth.**

 **Young Justice x Danny Phantom x Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir x Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja x Jake Long The American Dragon x Ben10 x Guardians of the Galaxy**

 **And finally for another announcement. His Lil Brother, Phantom Justice, and Young Justice heroes will have a crossover story together next year. Details will not be available but it will have an amazing story to this and I hope you all will be there to read it.**


	4. A portal?

Danny was in school and it's been weeks since Artemis's 'death' and he really missed the old days with him, dick, Wally, artemis, Conner, Megan and kaldur but they all had to grow up sometime...

"Danny, dude, you seem really down," Tucker pointed out to him at lunch with Sam and Valerie sitting with them.

"It's nothing, just sort of out of it I guess," that wasn't all of it, in eight days is his parents anniversary of their death, the Fentons.

He didn't know what he was going to do since Gotham was so far from amity park and Bruce is going to out of town as well as Alfred and dick lives a little to far.

It's also when he gets the worst night terrors.

"Are you sure Danny?" Sam asked worried.

"Bruce is going to be out of town next week," Danny mumbled.

"Is Bruce like your uncle?" Tucker asked.

"No he's my dad, he's picking me up after school," Danny shrugged.

"You call your dad by his first name?" Sam raised an eye brow.

"I-it's complicated," Danny smiled shyly.

* * *

 **After school.**

"You ready to go Danny?" Bruce asked standing by a limo that Alfred was in driving.

Danny's friends behind him jaws dropped.

"Your dad is Bruce Wayne?" Valerie asked.

"Yea," Danny said nervously.

"Master Daniel, how was your day of school?" Alfred came out.

"And he has a butler, alright," Sam crossed her arms, she was rich too but not that rich.

"More like a friend of the family," he smiled at them.

He got in the limo and drove away, leaving his friends at school.

"Guessing you never told your friends about your dad being the Bruce Wayne," Bruce smirked at him.

"I didn't see why, we're all human, some just wealthier than others," Danny shrugged.

"Are you going to be okay next week?" Bruce looked at Danny worried.

"I'll survive, but I should be over it, right? It's been 10 years since my biological parents died and 9 since the Fentons died," Danny put his hands in his lap.

"It's not always that easy," Bruce put a hand on his shoulder.

"You suffered from trauma at a young age, it may haunt you for a lot longer than Dick even," Danny looked out the window as they pulled up to the manor.

"Is tim home?" Danny asked about his adoptive brother, they had another but Jason Todd died from the joker.

"He should be, next week he has a mission so..." Bruce trailed off.

"Yea, ok," Danny got out and went to the batcave.

"So what have you been working on?" Bruce asked seeing Danny under the machine with wires everywhere.

"A portal," he grabbed a wrench.

"A... Portal?" Bruce raised an eye brow.

"The Fentons where ghost hunters, they where making a portal to a world that is called the ghost zone, im curious if I can do what they never got to finish," Danny said but his voice echoed from the metal.

"Your pretty smart to create a portal," Bruce said proudly.

"I'm smarter than what my grades show," Danny smirked under the portal.

"School doesn't teach how to create portals or how to advance weapons," Danny sat up but hit his head a little.

"Ow son of a bitch!" He rubbed his forehead.

"Language master Daniel," Alfred walked down.

"Sorry Alfred," Danny smiled innocently at the butler. Danny felt a small cut on his fore head and a little blood.

"I'll be right back," he got up and went to the bathroom and put a bandage on the cut.

He looked in the mirror sighed.

"I'm almost there," he said proudly to himself.

He walked back and saw Tim at the computer and Bruce must've went back upstairs as well as Alfred.

"Where's barb?" Danny walked over to the younger boy.

He's thirteen and Danny's almost fifteen.

"Boo!" He heard behind him and meant to punch what ever it was but Barbra ducked.

"Really babs?" Danny frowned at her.

"You almost punched me!" She laughed.

Tim was in the chair laughing silently.

"You have no idea how hard it was to keep a straight face!" He laughed.

"Ha ha ha, you two are hilarious," Danny smirked and hit the back of Tim's head not that hard.

"Hey!" Tim rubbed the back of his head snickering still.

"I need to barrow this real quick," Danny typed in the computer some things for the portal.

"Uhh Danny?" Tim looked at the computer.

"Ok it's yours again," Danny smirked and went back to the machine.

"Ghost portal?" Barbra took off her bat cowl and looked at the screen.

"I hacked into files of the Fentons blue prints of the portal," Danny told them to answer their confused faces.

"Your fourteen years old and remaking a portal that Madeline and Jackson designed, I have to say I'm impressed," Barbra smirked a little.

Then a small explosion was behind them and Danny's face was covered in black dust.

"Wrong wire," he coughed and black smoke came out of his nose.

"Good luck," Tim laughed a little and Barbra let out a chuckle at the halfa.


	5. Death Day

Valerie was flying around on her jet board in the night of Gotham city.

She saw a green glow from the distance and knew it was phantom.

He ruined her life! Made her dad loose his job. And he will pay for it.

"Phantom, I don't want you going on patrols when I'm gone in two days," Valerie heard batmans threatening stern voice that made me shiver in fear.

She looked over to see phantom not effected by the scary voice.

"Bats, I can handle it, if it gets to much I can always call batgirl or Robin, or even nightwing," phantom crossed his arms with his goggles on his head.

"No, Robin and nightwing will be dealing with the light and black mantis, unless your on the team-"

"oh not this again, B, I'm not joining their team, I helped out with that one mission and we lost Artemis!" Phantom raised his voice a little.

"You and I both know she's not dead," he growled at phantom.

Valerie felt her heart beat race from the dark knight.

"W-what?" Phantom paled.

"I know about kaldur and Artemis are under cover, and we found the real red arrow," batman explained.

"I didn't know that she was alive until nightwing told me afterwards, I thought she actually died, like when I thought you died," he whispered and Valerie glared at him harder.

"Ghost don't feel," she sneered in her mind.

"It's alright son, but I need you to stay low on patrols, no joker or villains like him, take care of drug dealers and muggers," batman said emotionless.

"Ugggggghhhh," phantom groaned but agreed.

Valerie was about to fly away until she looked back and saw them gone.

She glared at the thought of phantom and he conversation between him and batman.

"Phantom can't be his son, he's a ghost," she muttered to herself and rolled her eyes behind the helmet and took off to her and her dads apartment.

Today was the day of the death of Jazz maddie and Jack Fenton, Danny's second family.

He was home alone and was twisting and turning in bed. He started to scream and yell in Romanian.

"Vă rugăm să dont le facă rău ! Dont ia viața ! mama ! tata! Jazz!" (Please dont hurt them! Dont take their lives! mom! dad! Jazz!) he yelled at the top of his lungs and bolted out of bed with his eyes glowing green instead of bright icy blue.

Tears streaming down his face and his throat sore.

He took deep breaths and pulled his knees up to his chest and looked straight a head of him not stopping the tears.

The gun shots that killed them rang in his ears and the sent of their blood haunted him.

He heard a small shuffle near him and saw Casper eating a carrot.

"hei tip mic,"(hey little guy) he shakily got up and took his bunny out of the cage and laughed a little as he petted his soft fur.

"The phantom of Gotham and partner of the batman besides Robin and bat girl, is being comforted by a bunny," he sniffled a little.

He felt claustrophobic in his room so he turned to phantom and went out to get some air.

He flew around with tear stained cheeks and he sat on top of a building.

He put one knee up to his chest and hugged it. It was only three in the morning but he didn't care.

He silently let tears flow down his face and stared into the lights down below.

He heard someone landed on the roof he was on and knew it was the red huntress.

"Why are _you_ up?" She sneered at him. He let his goggles hang around his neck and his bangs cover his face.

"What you usually have witty bangers and now your silent?" She scowled at him and he stayed silent but was listening to her.

"What's your deal?" She glared.

"You know, it's all your fault, for my dad loosing his job," she growled.

"Ever since my mom died it was just me and my dad, when we had money he spent time with me but now he's always gone and I barley see him!" She yelled at phantom who didn't say anything.

"Say something!" She screamed at him and felt tears sting her eyes.

"You never seen someone love die in front of you! You wouldn't know what pain I went through," she ripped off her hooded mask and yelled at phantom.

"How many times?" He asked not looking at her.

"What?" She growled at him wiping away the tears.

"How many times have you seen your family die?" He said emotionless.

"It was only my mom but once," she said wanting to cry again.

"Uh," he let out a humorless laugh, "lucky," he didn't bother wiping away tears.

"What do you mean lucky?!" She yelled.

Valerie almost felt back at how fast phantom turned to her standing.

"Because my family was killed in front of me! Twice! I thought my dad died and I thought I lost someone close to me!" He shouted for the first time at her.

Valerie noticed how broken he looked. His green eyes dull and full of sorrow.

"What do you mean?" She frowned at him.

"My biological parents fell to their death infront of me and my brother when I was 4, my adoptive family was shot in front of me when I was 5! And then I was fucking experimented on for three years!" He yelled as tears ran down his face.

"It was a long time ago but I remember it like it was yesterday," he covered his mouth as he sobbed. Valerie stood there in shock but felt guilt and did something that surprised them both.

She wrapped her arms around him and he was stiff for a while but after a while he hugged her back and sobbed in her shoulder like it was the end of the world.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry," he repeated to her.

"For what?" She asked and looked into his green eyes that where now red and puffy.

"For making your life hell," he looked at the ground.

"It wasn't your fault," she took a deep breath and smiled a little at him.

"I forgive you phantom," she said and Danny looked at her with a glint in his eyes.

"Thank you Valerie," he smiled back and they sat on the edge of the roof in silence until they saw dawn.


	6. Breathing In Your Fear Part 1

Before the Red Huntress and Phantom parted ways Phantom spoke up.

"Don't tell anyone about me before... Please?" He looked at her as she put on her mask.

"About your melt down?" She smirked under the mask.

"Yea, it's my adoptive family's death day and..." He trailed off.

"It's no worries phantom," she waved him off.

"But is it true? About you being e-experimented for three years?" She asked scared for the answer.

He lifted up his shirt showing a scar on his abdominal that was shaped like a 'Y'.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I should've believed you when you said it wasn't your fault with the incident and that I hated you before," she looked up a little at Phantom.

"Nothing I'm not use to Val, no harm done," he smiled a little.

Suddenly she punched his chest.

"Ah! Ow! What was that for?!" He asked.

"My way of showing affection," she laughed a little and flew off on her jet board.

"Women," Danny rolled his eyes and flew off to home.

"Danny?" Bruce walked into the batcave and heard someone.

Danny was punching and kicking a punching bag in a white tank top and black gym shorts with his hands/wrist and ankles taped up.

He back spun kick it making the bag swing far and the chain break.

"Oh shit," Danny wiped away the sweat on his forehead and saw Bruce standing on the stairs.

"Hey Bruce," Danny smiled at his adoptive father.

"Training hard I see," he smirked a little.

"Just bored," Danny said shyly and fixed the punching bag.

"So you decided to beat the crap out of a punching bag?" Bruce asked slyly.6

"Danny... How did you take the... Anniversary?" Bruce looked at him with worried eyes.

"I'm alive," Danny smirked.

"Ish," he rubbed the back of his head.

"What happened?" Bruce crossed his arms.

"It was just a night terr-mare, just a night mare, I've had worst," he look to the side.

"Danny it's fine if you get a night terror," Bruce looked down at his son.

"And... I kinda is on good terms with the red huntress aka Valerie gray," Danny smiled shyly.

"Good job," Bruce went to the computer. He suddenly stood up and got into his batman costume.

"Scarecrows out, we need to get him before he releases any fear gas," he rushed to the and Danny in a flash changed into phantom and got to his motor cycle.

Yes he could fly, but on a bike he can keep up with batman instead of going to fast and losing him. Whoops.

Danny put on his goggles and zipped out of there behind batman.

Scare crow was holding two purple hostage in a abandoned parking lot.

Phantom and Batman silently made their ways in the shadows as scare crow pulled out a needle they use for shots and the woman and eight year old boy cried harder.

"Please don't hurt us, leave my son alone," the mother cried. Scarecrow pulled out a gun and held it to her head.

"Shut up," he growled behind the bagged masked.

Phantom glared at the scene and ignored the flash backs that this gave off of his second family being shot in the head.

He shook his head and kept his face straight and emotionless.

Batman nodded and before scare crow could pull the trigger phantom threw a green disk of a ecto blast at scare crows hand.

"Gah!" He held his hand that smoked a little.

Phantom and batman walked out of the shadows and batman ran at scare crow as phantom went to the hostages.

"Don't hurt my son," she pleaded looking up at phantom.

He created a small ice blade and in a swift motion cut both of their ropes.

"I would never hurt a child," he told her and the little boy looked up at phantom in awe with tears in his eyes still as well.

"Your phantom," he gasped just as phantom was about to go help his mentor.

"Your my favorite hero," he smiled at the teenager.

"Whys that?" Phantom asked the boy.

"Because... You still a kid and still help people," he explained a little.

"What's your name kid?" Phantom kept an eye on the fight.

"Danny," he told him.

"Well Danny," phantom smirked. He created a batarang out of ice and blew on it gently.

He gave it to the small Danny.

"You can be a hero too," Danny looked at ice in awe.

"But I want to be like you? Why did you give me a batman ice thing?" He asked happily.

"Cause Phantom and Batman are partners, I wouldn't be what I am today if it wasn't for batman," he told him and he nodded.

Phantom ran to scarecrow and kicked him away before he was about to swipe a knife at batman.

"Need a hand?" Danny smirked at his mentor .

"Focus phantom," batman said in a gruff voice as scare crow came back.

Phantom landed a punch on scare crow but scare crow got up immediately and put a cloth over phantoms mouth.

"Phantom!" Batman called out.

Phantom kneed the villain in the gut as he threw the cloth off of his mouth and started coughing rapidly putting his hands on his knees and bowing his head down wheezing for a breath.

"What *cough cough* was that?!" Phantom gasped for a breath as he coughed.

"Instead of chloroform, it's just fear gas!" He snickered a little and phantom looked at scare crow but saw a guy in white agent instead.

"Gah!" Phantom fell back looking at the blurry vision of his fear.

 _Worthless_  
 _Freak_  
 _It's your fault_  
 _Abomination_  
 _Son of a bitch_  
 _Little shit_  
 _Ecto scum_

The names ran in his head endlessly from the fear gas he inhaled. Batman knocked out scare crow and ran to phantom.

Phantom looked at him in true fear as he saw a agent with a scalpel with a evil smirk on his face.

"Don't you dare scream, your just faking pain! You don't feel a thing you monster!" The agent screamed at him and tears ran down phantoms face as he shook in fear crawling back words as batman tried to help him.

"G-get a-away! P-pl-please no more! I-I f-feel p-p-pain! J-just p-please s-stop," phantom whispered in fear shakily and batman stopped realizing the fear gas has taken over his vision and is his worst nightmare.

Batman heard a jet above him and saw the red huntress flying to them and she saw phantom on the ground looking at her in fear.

"What did you do to him?" She looked at her acquaintance worried as he started to tremble even more.

"Fear gas, he inhaled it through a cloth from scare crow, he's sees us as his worst nightmare," he explained as phantom whimpered.

"He told me he was experimented for three years..." She said sentimentally.

"N-no s-stop! I-it hurts!" He cried out holding his self and Valerie looked at him in sadness.

Bruce wanted to hold him in his arm and protect his son but he would be even more scared.

"Bring scare crow to commissioner Gordon," batman walked to phantom.

"nu te apropia mai mult ! vă rugăm să nu mă mai doare!" (don't get any closer! please stop hurting me!) phantom scooted back looking at batman in deep fear with his eyes wide.

"fiul meu , eu nu te-aș răni , acest lucru," (my son, I wouldn't hurt you, this isn't real) batman said calmly and phantom curled up in a ball shaking and batman picked him up as he passed out going limp.

"What are you going to do with him?" Red huntress asked.

"I have an antidote back at the cave but he needs special treatment since its in his lungs and not just the gas surrounding him which is different," he picked up phantom bridal style and brought him to the bat Mobil.

"Alright," she nodded and jumped on her hovering jet board and grabbed scare crow and threw him on the back as batman drove away.

"Take care," she sighed and took off to the bat light that Gordon set up that night.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, I'm back! The reason why I was gone is because I wanted to get prepared so I wrote multiple chapters for all my stories.**

 **Which is Young Justice Heroes: Avengers, His Lil Brother, The Rise Of The League, and Phantom Justice.**

 **I highly recommend you read Young Justice Heroes: Avengers. It has Danny Phantom as well as the return of Vlad Plasmius.**

 **Until next time, Davidscrazy234 OUT!** **!** **!**


	7. Breathing In Your Fear Part 2

"Master Bruce, how was patrol?" Alfred asked as batman pulled in the bat cave speedily.

Batman held Danny who was silently crying in his sleep mumbling in Romanian.

"We need the fear gas antidote now," Bruce took off his cowl and laid Danny down on a hospital bed.

Alfred came up next to Bruce with the vial of the antidote.

"Thank you Alfred," Bruce grabbed the vial and Danny let out a scream that sounded like bloody-murder.

"Oh my," Alfred said sadly seeing his young master like this.

"Holy crap, Bruce what was that-" Tim and Barbra and surprisingly nightwing ran in and saw Danny.

"What happened?!"dick asked as Bruce injected the antidote into Danny's arm quickly.

Danny cried out and pleaded some more in Romanian loudly.

"Bruce, what happened?" Nightwing asked sternly since he hasn't seen his brother like this in five years, he forgot how heart breaking it was.

"Is he going to be okay?" Barbra asked.

"He will be," Bruce hooked up a face mask to Danny and let him breath clear air hoping that would get the fear gas out of his lungs.

He brushed his white bangs out of his face and saw the white rings appeared at his waist and run down his body.

"Explain what happened to my brother?" Dick took off his mask and narrowed his eyes at his old mentor.

"We got the hostages free, Danny was fighting scare crow for a little as I was getting back up and scare crow put a cloth over his mouth, it wasn't chloroform, it was fear gas and he inhaled it getting it in his lungs, red huntress came and took scare crow to Gordon," Bruce explained looking down at his other sons and batgirl.

"So when he passed out he was having nightmares," Nightwing nodded and walked over to his brother.

"I'll keep an eye on him, wait till he wakes up," he sat in a chair.

They nodded and Tim looked at his slightly older brother worriedly then left.

"You'll be okay little phantom," Dick held his little brothers hand.

He looked at Danny and saw the small boy he was, he was growing up to fast, not acting like a teenager enough, but he seems to enjoy helping batman more...

Dick sighed and watched his brother waiting for him to wake up soon.

* * *

Danny woke up with a start snapping his eyes open and shot up out of bed.

He breathes heavily and looked around to see Dick as Nightwing with no mask on the side of his bed sleeping with his head down.

Danny took off the oxygen mask and gave out a weak cough from it.

"You alright Danny?" Dick woke up.

"I'm fine, what happened?" He asked cris crossing his legs.

"Just fear gas," dick ruffled Danny's hair.

"That stuffs awful, but why an oxygen mask?" Danny made a face.

"You inhaled it I guess from a cloth," dick explained.

"Is scare crow locked up?" Dick nodded.

Danny got up and started walking even though he started to get a head ache but didn't let his brother know that.

He hated looking weak in front of anyone, especially when he cries too.

"You should take it easy Danny," dick stood up.

"I'm fine," Danny fake smiled as his head ache pounded in his head and he walked out of the room.

Dick sighed and went back to the mountain with Tim and Barbra.

Danny walked in the gym and saw the trapeze and a small smile appeared on his face.

* * *

 **I'm back! Sorry for not uploading for a while. I decided to take a break so I can focus on school starting up. I was going to publish this yesterday but was too tired from work. So that's my explanation, hope you can forgive me for that.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Davidscrazy234 OUT!**


	8. Update 2019

Wow, it's been awhile since I last updated. I am so sorry for not posting for so long. I have a couple of reasons why I wasn't updated.

 **1.** A fanfiction writer, Stormwolf150, who is a friend of mine, he had to go away to training for the military. So we had to talk about our stories.

 **2.** School has been giving too much homework lately.

 **3.** Taking too many tests took up my stories update.

 **4.** Been working a lot.

So I am back. I have good news. I will be drawing art of my stories. You get to see what they look like in that stories.

The drawings will show what the characters look like in Young Justice Heroes series, His Lil Brother, Phantom Justice, and The Rise Of The League.

I finally made the base for both Male and female from child to adult. So now all I have to do is draw what the characters look like.

You can see my drawing on 3 medias. Please follow me there.

 **Deviantart:** Davidscrazy2345

 **Facebook:** Davidscrazy234

 **Instagram:** Davidscrazy234

I will be upload my art next week, as well as resuming my stories update. Right now, I'm too busy. See you all next week.


	9. New Update 2019

It's me again. I want to know your opinions. I have a ton of ideas for this story. So I was was wondering something.

1\. What would you like to see in this story?

2\. Would you like to see my OC that I made from my other story YJH in this story world as his own? This OC will be a version like themselves in my other story. (Hope this makes sense.)

3\. Would you like Danny get a new power?

Like I said before a couple chapter before. This story will crossover with Phantom Justice and Young Justice Heroes.

They will have to team up and defeat a common enemy. But that's way later.


	10. Another Speedster!

Wally walked into his Uncle Barry's house and saw his grandfather (the first speeder), Bart, Barry, and a blond girl that looked around.

"Wally have seat," Barry said in the living room and Bart waved at him.

"Gramps got some news," Bart said excitedly.

"Who's she?" Wally pointed to the girl.

"I'm Star, Star Allen," she said with a shy smile.

"She's my brothers daughter, josh, no one really talks to him since him and my dad got in a fight, turns out he had a daughter," Barry explained.

Wally raised an eye brow.

"What else?" Wally asked.

"I have super speed," She piped up.

Wally and Jay looked at her impressed and confused.

"And we're only hearing this now?" Wally looked at Barry.

"Well, for the longest time I can remember I've had my power but I never told anyone because I was scared what my dad would do because I only knew Jay here," she motioned to the first flash.

"Was a speedster, and I didn't know how he would react to me," she paused taking a breath.

"My dad told me about him having a brother and I went out to find my uncle and since I live in Gotham I had to use my speed to get here faster and I met Barry a couple weeks ago," she said gently and Wally nodded.

"Um, it's nice to meetcha couz," she smiled a little looking at Wally and he smiled back.

"And yes she knows about our hero selves," Barry told Wally.

"So will she be joining us? I mean will she become a sidekick? Partner? A hero at all?" Bart asked.

"That's up to Star, being a hero, it's a lot of responsibility, you won't get as much free time," Barry explained to his niece.

"I would love to be a hero with you guys!" She gasped with her turquoise eyes lighting up.

"And lots of training," Jay cut in.

"I already do gymnastics and track," she told the boys.

"I'll train you more, and by the way, tell josh I said hi," Barry smirked at the blond girl.

"Thanks uncle Barry," she smiled brighter at him.

"You know he knows about me being the flash too," Barry added.

"So I can tell him about me..." She trailed off.

"If you want, and if he says no and this really means a lot to you, don't let that stop you," Wally smirked at his cousin and she giggled.

"Ok, bye guys," she said excitedly and in a flash, she was gone with a small breeze after her.

"She definitely has speed," Jay laughed.

"First girl speedster," Bert elbows his grandfather a little and Barry rolled his eyes.

"She'll do good, I can tell," Barry smiled and ruffled Bart's hair making Wally and Jay snicker.

* * *

 **HOW DID EVERYONE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER?! Sorry if it's short, chapters might be longer in the future.**

 **I will tell you that she has a big role in this story with Danny.**

 **Also in my other story Young Justice Heroes: Avengers we see Star as a speedsters as well.**

 **They two girl speedsters will meet each other in the future in a future crossover. Please check out my other stories as well.**

 **Davidscrazy234 OUT!**


	11. Meeting The Speedster

Phantom and batman where on patrol and as batman listened for the crime below he heard a weird sound behind him.

He turned to see phantom eating a sub sandwich. Batman gave his protege a look.

"What? I have high metabolism, school foods not cutting it," Danny defended.

Suddenly batman saw a red and yellow blur below racing through Gotham.

"Let's go," batman said gruffly.

"But my sandwich..." Phantom said sadly and batman gave him the bat-look and he sighed and ate it in one bite.

They flew down and the red and yellow blur stopped in front of them.

"Flash what are you doing Gotham?" Batman turned to the league member.

"Sorry bats, I'm looking for my niece," the speedster said and another blur stopped in front of them.

A girl with a red suit with yellow gloves, boots and belt similar to the flash's costume.

Her mask was similar to Kid Flash's but she had a yellow lense on her eyes and on her lightening bolt like ear.

She pressed the ear piece and the lense went away showing her teal blue-green eyes.

She had long blond hair and her bangs fell a little.

"Another?" Batman said flatly.

"I'm lightspeed," the girl put her hands on her hips.

"This is one of my protégés, phantom," batman motioned to the white haired boy.

Phantom put his goggles on his head and crossed his arms. The two looked at each other with suspicion.

"Do I know you?" They asked each other at the same time.

The Flash snickered a little as the two glared at each other annoyedly.

"No seriously, where have I seen you before?" They said at the same time again making flash snort again.

Batman didn't change his scowl.

"Stop that!" They yelled. Then groaned.

"What happened to impulse then?" Phantom looked at his older friend.

He was friends with most of the justice league.

"He's part of the young justice team, I could always use a new sidekick though," he put a hand on lightspeeds shoulder.

"I can see the family resemblance," phantom crossed his arms and lightspeed glared at him.

"So what are you doing out at 3 in the morning flash?" Batman spoke up.

"I was seeing how fast lightspeed could run, she's defiantly fast, maybe as fast as me," he smirked at the blond girl.

"But you have school so go home lightspeed," Flash told his niece and she nodded and zoomed away in a Flash.

"You too Phantom, five hour energy drinks in your coffee won't work forever and Alfred will catch you one of these days," Batman looked at Phantom.

"He hasn't yet, it's been five days," he said proudly.

"Go home phantom, I'll finish patrol," batman told phantom who nodded and flew off to the batcave.

"So who's lightspeed? You never mentioned a niece with super speed before," batman turned to the flash.

"Starlet Allen, we call her star, she's my brothers daughter," flash explained.

"How long have you known her?" Batman asked.

"About a month and a half, she knows Wally and Bert being speeders as well," Barry explained and batman nodded.

"That all?" He asked again.

"Don't worry she doesn't know anyone else's identity," flash said and zoomed off.

* * *

"Dad I'm home," star walked in a condo.

A man with blond hair and little red natural highlights with teal eyes looked up from the news paper on the couch.

"Hey star, how was your first somewhat patrol with your uncle?" The man stood up.

"It was cool, I met batman and his protege, phantom, uncle Barry said I might be as fast as him," she smiled and put her back pack down that had her costume in.

"Go to bed peanut, you have school in a few hours," her dad told her and she yawned and agreed and went straight to bed.

* * *

 **I am truly sorry for not posting. The reason is because my parents thought it was a good idea to take my technology away so I can be doing something active.**

 **Plus I had to work long hours as well. So now that I'm back, I will be uploading multiply chapters of days that I missed.**

 **So you all will see multiple chapters, hope you enjoy it.**


	12. He Knows Some Of My Family

The next morning star woke up and got ready for school and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a yogurt and her school bag with her costume at the bottom in a secret pocket.

"You have five minutes till you have to get to school," her dad walked in.

"You know I can get there in 30 seconds right?" She smirked at him as she stuck a spoon full of yogurt in her mouth.

"Don't abuse your powers star," her dad made himself some coffee.

"I'm not, I'm just making it easier," she finished her breakfast.

"Don't get caught," he smirked at her and she nodded. Josh (that's the dads name) turned to put some creamer in his coffee.

"So do you want-" he turned around and saw star was already gone.

He sipped his coffee and leaned against the counter.

"This better not be a regular thing," he mumbled.

* * *

"Hey Paulina," star waved at her friend walking into Gotham academy.

"Hey star, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me next week," Kwan cut in before star could reach to Paulina.

"Can we talk about this later?" She walked to her locker and opened it putting some stuff in it and grabbing her text books.

"It's a simple yes or no," he whined.

"Sure Kwan, I'll go out with you next week," she sighed a little annoyed.

"You have by the end of the day to figure out when and where," she turned to him holding her books and he smiled happily.

"You got it!" He exclaimed and ran to dash and the jocks.

"I knew you two would end up together," Pauling squealed.

"We're not official," she rolled her eyes.

"Did you put two five hour energy drinks in your coffee?" Star heard behind her and from the corner of her eye she saw a tired Fenton, and Manson looking at him a little surprised and Valerie and foley smirking a little at their friends.

"Late night of-"

"oh don't you dare say homework," Manson cut off.

"I was going to say late night of video games," he yawned.

"Wouldn't that butler guy stop you or something?" Foley asked.

"Alfred's not a butler guy, he's more like a sassy grandpa that is scarier than batman," Fenton smirked.

"Please like you've ever met the batman," Valerie rolled her eyes.

"Not personally but I have seen him," Fenton shrugged.

"Dude, when?" Foley said seriously.

"At one of Bruce's parties and that joker guy came in and started shooting, batman saved me," Fenton said shyly.

"And you didn't get an autograph?!" Foley cried.

"But it would be a whole lot different if the flash was there," foley had a mood swing.

"Why? Batmans super smart," Fenton raised an eye brow and star smirked a little about their conversation.

"So is the flash," foley defended.

"They're equally smart, but for once I have to agree with foley, flash is better," star walked over with Paulina surprised.

She kept the fake snotty attitude up. Truth is she was jealous and wished she was friends with the four of them, she hated faking who she was.

That's why she loved being lightspeed, that's when she's herself or with her dad.

"See, even star Allen agrees with me," foley put his hands on his hips.

"Why did you use my full name?" Star looked at him weirdly.

"Your last name is Allen?" Fenton looked at her a little shocked.

"Yea," she said in a duh like tone.

"I was emphasizing," foley said sassily.

"Are you related to Barry Allen? By any chance," Fenton asked raising an eye brow.

"He's my uncle," she scoffed.

Danny chocked on his coffee.

"So your related to Wally?" He smiled.

"My cousin,"

"Say hi to Wally for me, Barry too," Fenton smiled and the four of them walked away and star looked at him weirdly.

"What was that about?" Paulina walked up scowling at star.

"I like the flash better than batman and Fenton apparently knows some of my family," star fake scoffed and for some reason blushed a little.

'Why the hell am I blushing?!' She screamed in her mind.

She and Paulina walked to class as the bell rung.


	13. A Shitty Date To The Best Date

**One Week Later**

It's been a week since Lightspeed and Phantom have met and they sometimes meet at night during Batman and Phantoms's patrol but didn't talk long.

Star was getting ready for her 'date' with Kwan. She put on a white loose crop top with black skinny jeans and black combat boots.

She made her hair wavy and walked to the restaurant that Kwan set up a reservation for them.

She walked into Denny's and saw it was a little crowded but didn't see Kwan.

She walked up to the waiter awkwardly.

"Um, me and my date have reservations here but he isn't here yet..." She trailed off.

The older man nodded.

"Would you like me to show you to your table while you wait for him?" He asked kindly.

She nodded and was seated to a booth.

"Would you like anything to drink while you wait miss?" He asked.

"Can I start with a coke please?" She asked and he nodded and left.

Star kept looking out the large window that showed the front of the restaurant so she could see if Kwan was there or not.

Star cursed to herself for letting Kwan convince her not to bring money, he said he'd pay for the whole thing.

"So I'm Jeffery, your waiter and here's your drink miss," the older man came back and gave her the glass full of coke.

"Thank you," she smiled.

Star sighed and looked down at the table.

She could feel other people looking at her as two hours passed by, they felt sorry for her as she looked out the window and table.

Curse her luck she forgot her phone.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to order anything miss?" Jeffery came back asking for the 11th time during those two hours.

"No, I'm still waiting," she smiled sadly at him.

Suddenly the bell above the door rung and a teen walked in and sat across from star in the booth.

"Sorry babe, you have no idea how bad the traffic out there is," a kind voice said and star looked up to see...

Danny Fenton... The mystery and loser of Gotham Academy.

"I-I um..." She looked at him bewildered.

"Just go with it, who ever your waiting for isn't good enough for someone like you," he whispered with a small smile and she felt a little heat rush to her face.

"I-um thanks Fenton, I mean Danny," she smiled shyly back.

"Would you like to order miss?" The waiter came back and handed Danny a menu.

The two of them ordered a desert instead of a dinner since its 8 at night.

The waiter walked away with a small smile knowing that the black haired boy wasn't the date she was waiting for.

But knew he was better than the other guy.

"So why are you here?" Star asked as she sipped her coke.

"I actually saw you a few times when I was walking around the city and every time I saw you in the window, you looked lonely," he said honestly.

"But why? I'm mean to you, I'm acquaintances with dash who is your bully," she continued.

Jeffery came back with two sundaes.

"Because your not as bad as you seem at school," Danny shrugged.

For an hour the two talked, laughed and got to know each other a lot more as they ate their ice creams.

At the end star reached inside of her purse to pay but remembered she had no money with her.

"Don't worry star, it's the gentlemen's job to pay for the ladies meal," Danny grabbed his wallet and paid for the two of them.

"Uh wow, I don't know what to say," she lightly laughed.

"Don't say anything, but you have to do something for me," he said with a glint in his eyes.

"Um, I guess, it's the least I could do," she said nervously.

"It's nothing much, all you have to do is keep that pretty smile on your face, a frown on your face just doesn't suit you, you don't looked like your feeling the aster then," he smirked and star felt her heart flutter a little.

The two where about to walk out until Jeffery pulled Danny back gently.

"You weren't her real date that took two hours where you?" He said amused.

Danny shook his head a little worried.

"Your a good kid, make sure you treat her right," he patted Danny's shoulder.

And Danny blushed a little and went back to star with a satisfied Jeffery behind him.

"Thank you Danny, really, I don't know where Kwan is," she huffed and crossed her arms.

"He's a douche, he doesn't deserve you, your way out of any guys league at our school, you deserve a really good guy," he said kindly.

Star stood there speechless as Danny snickered a little and left to go home.

"You really are a mystery Fenton," she breathed as Danny walked out of view.

Star went in a alley with no crooks in it and speed home in a flash.

She unlocked her condo's door and walked in her home.

"How was the date peanut?" Josh was in the living room watching tv.

"Kwan didn't even show up," she said disappointingly.

"I'm sorry peanut," he stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"But I had a great time," she smiled a little.

"This other boy from school came and we talked and he paid for the whole thing, kinda saved me," she explained running a hand through her soft blond hair.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Her dad smirked.

"Danny Fenton," she shrugged trying not to make it a big deal.

"I'm going to bed dad, might go out later as Lightspeed," she called and went to her room.

She landed on her back on her bed and looked outside.

"Your something Fenton, but I feel like I know you from somewhere else," she mumbled to herself as she looked out her terrorist and saw a few green flashes from a distance.

"But where?" She sighed and went to bed.


	14. May Update 2019

Wow, it's been a while since I last updated. I am truly sorry for that. For the past month or so, I was busy getting ready for finals.

So next week, I will try to update as much as I can. On those days I update a specific story, I will double it.

That means when I post Phantom Justice, there will be 2 chapters out not 1. Hopefully it makes it up for lost time.

 **Monday:** His Lil Brother Part 2 x2

 **Tuesday:** Young Justice Heroes: Avengers x2

 **Wednesday:** His Lil Brother Part 2 & Phantom Justice

 **Thursday:** Phantom Justice x2

 **Friday:** Young Justice Heroes: Avengers x2

 **Saturday:** Young Justice Heroes: Avengers x2

 **Sunday:** Next Avengers: Next Generation x2

 **Please give me more ideas for future chapters on any of my stories. If selected, you will feature in the story as a cameo. Please comment your suggestions!**

Also please check me out of Facebook, DeviantArt, and Instagram. You can all follow me, where I post my art I draw for my stories there.

 **Facebook:** Davidscrazy234

 **DeviantArt:** Davidscrazy2345

 **Instagram:** Davidscrazy234


	15. Masks

Phantom went out late flying around Gotham and saw a blur of red and yellow.

He followed it and saw lightspeed stop at the park.

She looked left to right then went right and went up a fire escape to the top of a building.

"When the Flash said you me fast, I didn't know he meant actually fast fast," Phantom floated above her.

"What do you want snowflake?" Lightspeed crossed her arms with an annoyed look on her face.

"Why you offend me with your words LS," he teased.

"LS?" She raised an eye brow under the mask.

"Sometimes lightspeed is to long," he shrugged and flipped onto his feet.

He noticed he was a little taller.

"Say a word about my height and I'll drag your sorry butt to Africa," apparently she noticed too.

"Whoops," he smirked and she glared up at him.

"So where's the dark knight?" Lightspeed asked looking at the city.

"In space,"

"..."

"I'm not joking," Phantom said like its no big deal.

"Why do you say it like its not a big deal?! It's outer space!" She waved her arms in the air.

"Why would I? It's not the first time," he shrugged.

"But why is he in spaces though?" She shook her head.

"Five years ago, six of the justice league members disappeared for six hours, they caused some serious damage on another planet to they're on trial, including Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman, Martian Manhunter, Hawk Girl, and Green Lantern, in those hours they where mind controlled by savage as well as the rest of the justice league, just those six where longer," Phantom explained seriously.

It shocked lightspeed how serious this kid could be for his age.

"I see," she nodded.

"So how long will they be gone to clear their name?" Lightspeed asked.

"Who knows, right now it's just me and my siblings, Robin and nightwing, then bargirls there too but she's more friend of the family," phantom smiled a little.

They stayed silent for a while. Not knowing what to talk about.

"Do you think we'll ever know who each other is?" Lightspeed spoke up.

"Maybe, I don't exactly have a mask though, in my civilian self, everything's the same except my hair and eyes change colors," Phantom shrugged.

"Do you think we know each other? Without the mask?" She hugged herself.

"That depends, which mask are we taking off? The one we call ourselves heroes in, or the one that is visible to everyone but they still can't see who we really are?" Phantom looked into the cities lights.

"Both," she answered simply.

"Well what's holding you back now from telling me? Obviously batmans strict on these type of thing for me, but what about you?" He looked into her eyes.

"Disappointment," she answered.

"I hate how I act at school and I have fake friends, I envy these kids at school and wish I could be friends with them, but this boy already shows me kindness even though I don't deserve it," she explained.

"Ok that's enough for tonight," lightspeed added and punched phantoms arm hard.

"Ow! What the hell?" He rubbed his arm.

"That's for you making me have a deep conversation," She scowled and crossed her arms.

"Your the one that asked the question!" He gasped.

Lightspeed glared at him and speed off with out warning.

"Good talk LS," he said in a monotone voice and rolled his eyes then headed back to the cave to meet his little brother and Alfred.


	16. I Can Handle It

In history class the a listers where chatting as Tucker and Danny talked and the rest of the class talked as well but in their own groups.

"Alright class, settle down," the teacher called and everyone quieted down a little.

"I'm going to be setting you up in partners for a project so listen closely cause I'm not repeating myself," he said.

Tucker and Danny looked at each other with a shit eating grin since in that class they always where partners. They found it hilarious.

"Tucker and Paulina," the teacher called.

Paulina looked like she wanted to scream and Tucker looked annoyed.

"Great, I'm partners with the prettiest but shallowest girl in school," he grumbled and Danny patted his back sentimentally.

"At least you didn't get dash," Danny laughed a little and looked at the poor geek that was paired up with the bully.

"Star and Danny," the teacher called.

Star felt her heart race. Danny was relieved that it wasn't someone like Kwan or another a lister.

"Why do you have like that look on your face?" Paulina looked at star who had a small smile on her face.

"Fentons not that bad," she shrugged.

"No star, he's a loser, a wimp, a freak, you do not have a little slut grin on your face so wipe it off and act like your better than him because you are, he's probably not even rich like us," Paulina snarled snootly flipping her hair.

"Like totally," star rolled her eyes at Paulina.

They all went to their partner.

"So can we go to your place to work on the project? My dad works from home today so I don't want to disturb him when he works," star explained tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yea, come around 4, here's my address," he handed her a piece of paper and the bell rang so they all could go home.

"What was that all about?" Kwan walked up.

He acts like nothing happened and they didn't try to date, star mostly ignored him.

"None of your business," star stuck her nose in the air.

The student left the school but Danny was pushed against the school wall.

"Where do you think your going fentina?" Dash sneered.

"Home," Danny replied dead panned.

"I got a f on biology, I need to release some anger," dash pushed Danny against the wall again a little harder.

"Just leave me alone dash!" Danny said annoyed.

"Shut the fuck up wimp, your just a scrawny little freak," dash pushed Danny against the wall against.

"Hey!" A voice yelled angrily.

"Shit..." Danny whispered and saw the one and only dick Grayson looking pissed.

Danny kneed dash in the gut and escaped and ran pass dick and to the limo.

Dick glared at the teenagers hard and followed his little brother. Dick went in the limo and looked at Danny worriedly.

"How many times has this happened?" Dick asked as the limo started to head home.

"..." Danny stayed silent but he felt his shoulder scrapped from the brick wall.

"That often huh," dick said in a monotone voice. They pulled up to the mansion.

Danny and dick got out and Danny went to his room and changed into gym clothes, a dark blue fit tank top and black flexible tight pants.

He walked down to the gym and saw dick waiting there for him.

* * *

"It's nothing I can't handle," Danny said simply and for on the rings that where part of the trapeze set.

"Danny why didn't you tell someone about it?" Dick asked.

Danny did a flip still hanging on the set. He had a lean body very similar to dick when he was that age.

He wasn't bulky but he did have abs and muscle.

Danny straightened out his body and slowly lowered himself to make his arms straight in a T position on the rings.

"Don't ignore me," dick looked up at his brother.

"I'm not ignoring you, I'm ignoring the conversation, plus I'm concentrating," Danny grunted as a drop of sweat ran down the side of his face.

"Then get down cause we're not done talking about this," dick crossed his arms.

"No, I just got up here," Danny frowned and took a deep breath and raised himself to his arms at his sides then slowly brought himself to a handstand.

"Danny this is serious," dick told him annoyed.

"I've been through worst, it's not a big deal," Danny called down as he held himself up.

* * *

Star walked up to a mansion and noticed it was the Wayne manor.

She walked up to the door and rung the door bell.

"Hello?" A older man opened it.

"I'm not sure if I'm at the right place but does Danny live here?" Star asked the man.

"Yes master Daniel is in the gym, would you like me to escort you?" He asked.

"Um could you just give me directions I'm sure I'll be able to find it," she smiled kindly.

The man gave her directions and she nodded and went to go find her partner.

"Dick, I'm fine!" Danny said and she went in the room and saw it was a large gym and a man was looking up at a boy on one of those gymnastics rings and she saw it was Danny who did a back flip and into a T position.

"You can't ignore the problem! You need to tell an adult," the man said.

"What are the teachers going to do? Put him in a time out? I can handle a bully dick," Danny did a triple flip and almost landed it except he lost his balance.

Danny almost fell but caught himself on a wall. He grunted in anger and star watched shocked.

"Danny, I don't want you to get hurt," 'dick' said gently.

"I'm not some little kid that needs to be rescued, I can handle some stupid jocks that failed their stupid test," Danny sighed and wiped away the sweat on his forehead with the bottom of his shirt and star saw a little of his fit abs.

"Uh, h-hey Danny," star piped up and the brothers looked at her in shock.

"Hey star, sorry to keep you waiting, let me just change real quick," he said breathing a little heavy from the trapeze.

Danny left the room and dick ran a hand through his hair from frustration and looked at star.

"So are you two brothers?" Star asked a little quiet knowing they just had an argument.

"Yea, names dick Grayson, and you are..." He trailed off for her name.

"Star Allen," she rubbed her arm awkwardly.

 _'Wait, his last name is Grayson, and Danny's is Fenton... So are they like step brothers?'_ She thought to herself confused.

Danny came back in a white t shirt with a red oval in the middle and blue jeans.

"So you ready to start the project?" He asked sending a glance at his brother who just shrugged.

"Yea, where should we go?" She asked.

"Um we can go in the study room," Danny shrugged and the two of them walked through the mansion.

"So you live with Bruce Wayne?" She started a conversation.

"Yea, don't tell anyone though, I don't want people to think I'm some stuck up rich daddy's boy," Danny made a face and star giggled a little.

Then she remembered what Paulina said and kept her face unamused.

They made it to a large library/study room. Danny saw a little white and black bunny on the couch.

"Casper?" He picked up the little bunny and star cooed at him.

"Aww, you have a little bunny," she gently petted him.

"Yea, but how did he get out?" Danny let star hold his pet and a large Great Dane walked in a saw star.

"Ace... No..." Danny back up a little. The dog wag its tail seeing one of his masters. Star backed up a little too from the large dog.

"Tim!" Danny yelped as the dog ran at him and pinned him to the ground.

"Tim! Dick! Help!" Danny called as the dog started to lick him.

"Timothy drake! Richard Grayson! Someone bloody help me!" Danny tried pushing the large dog off and star held the bunny and laughed at the boy.

Soon two boys ran in and saw their brother on the ground with the dog.

"I don't know, you can handle bullies, you can handle a dog," dick crossed his arms and Danny gave him a dirty look.

"Tim help me! Brother!" Danny reached for Tim.

"Long live the king," Tim said and dick and star fell over laughing.5

"Your dead to me drake!" Danny said.

"Ace! Boy! Get off of me!" The dog didn't stop.

"Ace! Timmy and Dickie have treats for you!" Danny called and the two boys paled as the dog ran after them and they sprinted out of the room.

Danny quickly closed he door and wiped himself off with his sleeve.

"Cute dog," star giggled and sat on the couch with Casper in her lap.

"Ugh, let's just get started on the project," he groaned and star smiled a little and they opened their text books.

* * *

Hope you all todays chapter. Here is the new schedule for now.

 **Monday:** His Lil Brother Part 2 x2

 **Tuesday:** His Lil Brother Part 2 & Phantom Justice x2

 **Wednesday:** Young Justice Heroes: Avengers x2

 **Thursday:** Phantom Justice x2

 **Friday:** Next Avengers: Next Generation x2

 **Saturday:** Young Justice Heroes: Avengers x2

 **Sunday:** Young Justice Heroes: Avengers x2


	17. War Of A Cookie

It was almost seven and star and Danny finished up the project.

"So where's your dad?" Star closed her text book.

"On a business trip, I don't know when he'll get back though," Danny partly lied.

"GIVE IT BACK YOU DICK!" Barbra Gordon yelled through the manor.

"HAHAHA GOTTA CATCH ME BABS!" Dick yelled back laughing.

Tim ran in and closed the door behind him breathing heavily.

"Hide. All. Weapons." He stated looking at Danny.

"What's going on?" Star asked.

"Uhh... Dick.. Um... He took the last cookie when she was about to eat it..." Tim said as a large boom came from the hallways.

"It's a war zone..." Danny smiled a little and shook his head.

"All of that over a cookie?" Star asked confused.

"Not just any cookie... Alfred's cookies..." Tim said dead serious. Danny's eyes grew wide.

"Tim, stay with star, I'm going to get that cookie," Danny opened the door and immediately was caught in the cross fire.

Tim shook his head as he closed the door.

They heard a little yelling. Someone being tackled. Death threats.

"I WILL SHOOVE YOU THROUGH THE WALL!" Barbra yelled.

"YOU KNKW I CAN GET OUT OF IT EASILY!" Danny laughed back.

"I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!" Dick screamed and the two innocent teens heard Danny go 'oof' as he was tackled.

"YOUR OLD ROOM IS NEXT TO MINE! THATS NOT MUCH OF A THREAT!" Danny fought back.

"I've never seen, er heard him like this," Star giggled at Tim.

"What do you mean? He's always like this," Tim laughed.

"Well at school he's kinda shy and isn't that loud except when he's arguing with dash or if he needs too," star explained.

"When he was little I guess he was really shy at school and had panic attacks more in public, he still has social anxiety, I don't know, he was here before me," Tim shrugged.

"I WILL DROWN YOU IN COOKIE BATTER!" Danny yelled and dick laughed.

"How is this guy shy like you say?!" Tim exclaimed.

Star giggled and wished she could get in there and rough house using her speed too a little, but she couldn't tell them her secret.

"This is pretty entertaining though," she giggled.

"Tim! Timmy open the door!" Danny cried out.

Tim quickly did so and Danny jumped in and slammed the door.

"Who wants a little bit of cookie?" Danny held up a perfect chocolate chip cookie.

"DANIEL JAMES FENTON/GRAYSON! DONT YOU DARE EAT THAT COOKIE!" Dick banged on the door.

Danny snickered and parted he cookie in half and one of the halfs into halfs and gave his brother and star a quarter of the cookie.

"Why do you get the biggest piece?" Tim complained.

"I went to war out there for it," Danny ate it as well as star and Tim.

"Oh my god this is the best cookie I have ever tasted," star gasped and happily ate it.

"It's Alfred, he's the best chief ," Tim told her.

"I better get going, thanks for letting me come over Danny," star grabbed her stuff.

"It's not a problem star," Danny smiled kindly at her and with that she left and once she made it out of view of them she blushed a little and zipped home.

Tim looked at Danny smugly.

"What?" He looked at tim. Tim smirked as Danny was tackled to the ground by dick and Barbra.

"To late futangiilor! It's gone!" Danny laughed from underneath.

He turned to his ghost side and went intangible and easily got out of their grip.

"Cheater," dick grumbled.


	18. Mentor?

Later that night for somereason star kept thinking about Danny and his personality.

She decided to go out for a run as lightspeed.

She zoomed across the city and saw phantom talking with her cousin Wally.

"Hey light," phantom waved at her.

"Does he know?..." Wally trailed off about her identity and she shook her head.

"Did I miss something?" A voice behind her said and she jumped and turned to see the flash.

"Hey Barry," phantom waved.

"Hey kiddo, I can't believe you still have those goggles," the flash said proudly.

"Second most helpful thing I got here," phantom shrugged.

"What's first?" Wally smirked.

"Either the powers or the toys," phantom smirked back.

"You did not sneak out..." Someone from the shadows said and phantom rolled his eyes as everyone looked at him.

"Hey nightwing..." Phantom turned to the man.

"And I didn't sneak out, I'm on patrol," phantom smiled brightly.

"At least tell me or agent A next time," nightwing sighed and ruffled his brothers hair.

"So what's up with the gathering?" Lightspeed asked.

"I actually think you should get some pro help since I'm not always going to be here because of the league," flash started.

"And you should have a mentor," nightwing added and flash nodded.

"Really!? Your going to be my mentor?!" She gasped.

"Actually, my first protege will be," flash motioned to Wally who looked at flash stubbornly.

"I may be retired but I can teach you everything I know and flash can take it from there some times," Wally put a hand on her shoulder.

"That's so cool!" She punched the air happily and phantom chuckled a little.

"I got to go, Wally, you know what to do," flash said proudly to his first side kick.

"Yep," Wally nodded and in a flash, the flash was gone.

"Mind if we stick around a little?" Nightwing smirked.

"Not a problem man," lightspeed smiled at them.

Phantom floated in the air and Cris crossed his legs.

After a few hours of Wally teaching lightspeed the basics he was going to teach her how to vibrate her molecules fast enough to go through solid objects.

The first time she did it she got a bloody nose.

"Uhh, Wally?" She pinched her nose and tilted her head back.

Phantom burst out laughing letting out a skin chilling cackle that made Wally pale.

"Nightwing... He has the exact. same. evil. laugh as you when you where that age," Wally slowly turned to his friend.

"Uh hem, i-uh sorry," phantom rubbed the back of his head trying to cover the laugh.

"Dude, use your advantage," nightwing playfully punched his younger brother.

"So are we doing this again tomorrow night?" Lightspeed said excitedly. Wally nodded.

"Yep, it's good for you to train a lot," Wally said.

"You should head home st-lightspeed," Wally told his cousin.

She nodded and zipped home. Phantom left as well leaving the two old friends alone.

"I haven't heard him laugh like that in years," nightwing said a little sad.

"I find it kinda funny that they have no idea who each other is and go to the same school," Wally changed the topic.

"Actually dick... I think your brother found his own spitfire," Wally admired.+

"Like you said first time you met him?" Nightwing snorted a little in disbelief.

"Exactly," Wally sighed and went home as well as nightwing.


	19. Multiverse Names

Updates to Young Justice Heroes: Avengers, Phantom Justice, His Lil Brother Part will be updated tomorrow.

Just got out of school on Wednesday, been busting my as as I work from Wednesday night to Monday. I am officially off tomorrow, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday.

So I am able to update more. All of my stories are part of my YJHU or Young Justice Heroes Universe.

YJHU Earths.

Young Justice Heroes Earth 1: KryptonianAmazon

Phantom Justice Earth 66: GhostArcher

His Lil Brother Earth 42: BirdGhost

The Rise Of The League Earth 23: AvengersJustice

Here are the names of the stories Earth names that my OC Ultraman from Earth 1: Kryptonian Amazon, called the other Earth's. Hope you like the names I came up with. See you all tomorrow


	20. Snowflake

"So LS," phantom floated above her in the middle of the night since they both hang out sometimes then and Wally was giving her the night off of training.

"What now snowflake?" She turned to him crossing her arms.

"First why do you call me snowflake... Besides obvious reasons," he created a little ice in his hand with a smirk.

"Cause I can," she rolled her eyes like 'duh'.

"Ok whatever, what do you want to do?" He floated upside down.

"Run as fast as I can away from you," she poked his nose and he blushed a little.

"Oh come on LS, let's do something fun!" He ignored the weird feeling in his chest.

"Let's spare! Come on, what has the wall man taught ya," he landed on his feet and got in a battle position.

"I don't know much," she put her hands on her hips.

"Besides, what can you do to me?" She challenged.

"I was trained by the batman for almost six years, I can do," he leaned in a little.

"A lot," he backed away smirking and laughed at how frustrated her face was.

"God! Are you always this flirty?!" She exclaimed.

"Mm, maybe..." He snickered and received a punch to the arm.

"Ow! Are you always this violent?!" He shot back.

"Mm, maybe, besides I thought you'd have better reflect's from being trained by the batman for almost six years," she teased back and he looked at her with wide eyes and a little amusement.

"Hey phantom," a voice said above. Phantom looked up and smiled to see the red huntress.

"Hey red," she flew down on her jet board.

"Who's she?" Lightspeed asked.

"Named Valerie, but call me red huntress," she took off her helmet and lightspeed looked at her shocked.

But she remained like she didn't know her to keep her identity safe.

"N-nice to meet you Valerie," lightspeed smiled.

"So I'm guessing you two know each other?" Lightspeed asked.

"Yea... She tried shooting at me for a while then we got things worked out," phantom rubbed the back of his head.

"Cool," lightspeed shrugged.

"So are you two dating then?" The speeder asked and they both turned bright red.

"No no no, we don't like each other that way," Valerie put her hands up defending herself.

"Y-yea, we're just friends," he said awkwardly.

"Ok ok, no need to get so up tight," she giggled.

"Oh shit! My dads going to kill me how late it is! Sorry phantom, sorry light, I got to go," Valerie hovered on her board.

She immediately took off with the two sidekicks behind her.

"You liked her didn't you," lightspeed smirked and turned to phantom.

"It was a small crush! I actually like someone else for your information," he pouted then realized his mistake.

"Awe, who do you like?!" She gushed over him.

He turned red and became invisible so she couldn't see him.+

"Oh that's low phantom!" She called out and he let out a chilling cackle as he flew to his house.

Phantom landed on his bed in Wayne manor and transformed into Fenton.

"Did I really say that," he breathed.

"Shit... I think I like lightspeed," he slapped a hand over his forehead.

"Yea, I'm doomed," he sighed.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy the first chapter of the day, I will be posting more later on.


	21. Submit

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Like I said before this story is part of the YJHU or Young Justice Heroes Universe. This is Earth 42 called: BirdGhost.

I call it BirdGhost because it's mainly about Danny with his big brother Dick.

* * *

In a cave two people walked in as it was lit by small lights on posts.

Black beetle and deathstroke entered and black beetle moved the the side to let in aliens that claimed to be friends of earth but where exposed to not be.

The Reach. They walked in and faced the members of the villainous group called the light.

Savage and other members entered and they stood across from the reach. Including Artemis in descize as tigerus and kaldur.

"imbasiter," savage said.

"Savage," the alien said with a small smile.

"As head of security for the reach, I must insist on no mask be worn at the sumt," black beetle said coldly.

"Simply because you insist is no garnet," Mander said.

"Mander, if you wouldn't mind, after all we are among friends," ras said gently.

Mander grunted and took off his masked helmet and the others followed his lead as well as tigerus and death stroke.

"We are way over our heads," tigerus whispered to kaldur who shushed her.

"Satisfied?" Ras said with a smirk. Black beetle growled a little and walked behind imbasiter.

"Excellent, now with these formalities out of the way," "let us begin," savage finished the aliens sentence.

"And the rest of the light? Would they be joining us?" imbasiter questioned.

"Our more public members are occupied, inducting damage control to imitate your resent defeats," ras ah ghoul explained.

"And in any case, we are defishant," savage added.

"Fine, I know you caulk this summit, but the reach has come with grieve and commitment against the light, please explain how the young earth champions where aloud accist to the bealu scarup temple under your control?" He pushed a little harshly.

"If I may respond," kaldur asked.

"No you may not," black Beatle answered.

"Mander, keep your welp meat silent," he said flatly.

"Beatle, your insolence grows progressively less charming," Mander scowled at him.

"My friends, I think we can all agree on that in resent days no one has done more, sacrificed more, for both the light and the reach than kaldur'ahn," savage spoke up.

"That's is why he was entrusted with security of this summit, and why he is able to voice here," savage ended.

"Of course, he may speak," the alien leader put a hand up to stop black Beatle.

"Thank you imbasiter," kaldur walked down. "We know that turns over the actions of my former team, but you must know as the light could have known the significance of the temple or that's enchant earth agic could reach technology for blue Beatle and green Beatle from your thrall, if the reach had been more forthcoming about how long ago the scarup had been sent and infiltrate earth with its warrior, the light may have made the connection temple and simple provided security for it," kaldur explained the situation.

"I told you how I wanted to study blue Beatles scarup to crash prior to putting it back on mode, if had follow my advice you would've known the temple and- uh apologies my misguided term," she cut herself off and bowed a little.

"No dear, you where quit correct to question your master tactic question, the light has provided everything the reach required and you aliens had it all slip away," Mander told them with disappointment in his tone.

"I don't believe this is a productive direction for our discussion," imbasiter said offensively.

"No? Or your public approval ending are at the record, as our sales of the reach which you have hoped would enslave that populars," ras said.

"You aloud the young heroes to be rescued by the very teenagers meta genes you enhanced," savage accused.

""After allowing an escape as well," mander added.

"And worst of all, blue Beatle and green Beatle have slipped from your grasp and fallen into the helms of the enemy, the justice league," kaldur finished.

"Rest assured the Beatles will soon return to the voice of the reach, in fact, black Beatle has been summoning to earth to his post guarding accist to the key chamber of the war world," imbasiter explained.

"You have my...thanks..." Ras said to tigerus from her accidentally bumping into him as she and death stroke fought against the reach as well as some of the other member of the light fought as well.

Tigerus shot arrowsThe from her small cross bow at some reach soldiers that where running at them.

It created a foam that turn hard immediately and they where now stuck.

Death stroke caught black Beatle with a bow staff and jabbed it in the center of black Beatles chest.

He did a back hand spring away and mander came in and was about to fight black Beatle until kaldur stopped them.

"Enough! We are allies, not enemy's any conflict between us only benefits our true opponents, the justice league and their side kicks," kaldur stopped them.

"Kaldur'ahn is quit correct," savage walked up.

"Agreed, we must not allow any disagreement rival wedge between us, gratitude kaldur'ahn, stand down warrior," imbasiter told black Beatle.

"Imbasiter-" "stand down," the alien said sternly and black Beatle growled and put away his weapons.

"Should we not be concerned that superman and batman and green lantern and the rest should soon return to earth and once again swipe public opinion aside," kaldur asked but more explained.

"Superman in those accused with him will never leave rambor the attack was with them on that world plus a few well placed bribes is guaranteed their conviction," savage told them.

"And the green lantern are forbidden on guardian treadey from returning to our world now that we convinced UN sang to welcome us here," imbasiter commented.

"It is saying that pubic opinion, though I wouldn't be concer tide has to a certainrey that a simple matter would have truths, we would have already used discredit in order to discredit them," the alien continued as ras ah ghoul walked toward tigerus.

"Great one?" Tigerus asked in a monotone voice as he reached for her necklace. She gasped as he ripped it off revealing Artemis's identity.

Everyone looked at her shocked including kaldur.

"Artemis..." Savage growled.

"I..don't understand, I thought Artemis was dead," imbasiter said surprised.

"So did we all," savage growled. "But it seemed tigerus is Artemis,"

"This is a glimmer charm, created I'd weigh by zatanna or Doctor fate, to hide Artemis's true identity," the old man concluded and Artemis scowled at him with a glare.

"But kaldur'ahn killed Artemis, if she lives and in discized as lutendent, that means," "that means, aqua lad duped them all," black Beatle finished imbasiter sentence.

"Including is own father," they looked at mander who looked in disbelief.

"Ugh, kill them both," imbasiter commanded and black Beatle walked toward kaldur with swords for hands.

"No, you will not kill my son," mander stepped in front of kaldur.

"He's right," death stroke shot kaldur in the chest then Artemis.

"The light takes care of its own," death stroke out away his gun.

"Kaldur," mander kneeled down to his son.

"It's to late father, I have already...won..." Kaldur said with a final breath and let go of something in his hand. A hollow gram popped up of kaldur.

"If your watching this then it's truly over, the light and the reach deserve each other, both sides played at being part of us, but the reached believed that the light had to be their noneve tools to conquest. When in fact the light had been tricked by the reach from day one," kaldur's hollow gram spoke.

"Shut this off," savage growled at death stroke.

"How?" He asked back.

"It was the light that brought the reaches attention to earth by sending the justice league to rembor, and set their trap, and the reach snatched the bait, fulfilling the lights desire to cross our world into galactic spotlight part of their diversion of survival of the fittest scheme for the planet, which they believe transform the earth and the light of the Milky Way.  
Though the light made a deal to help the reach take earth, they always planned on sabotage the reaches efforts, they cannot pass meta teens in the reaches hands. Then added a neutralizing fact into the reaches drink so this population became survival. They turned public opinion against the reach then intentionally let the team enter the scarup temple to cleanse blue and green Beatle, so you see, any agenda either side was not for a carefully cracked illusion," kaldurs hollow gram explained further.

"I trust I have shattered that illusion as well as whatever remains of the sorry alliance, good night," he faded in the hollow gram and disappeared.

"Kaldur, what have you done," his father whispered to the dead body.

"He has done more to damage my plan than any living creature has rolled in fifty thousand years, I'd be impressed if I wasn't so-" savage was interrupted by imbasiters angry scream.

"You earthlings are impestitole and a plague, you dare sabotage, dare betray us!? Have you forgotten who controls the war world?!" Imbasiter yelled.

"The light is fortunate that we don't carve up your planet as we speak!" He ranted.

"That would indeed impresses I have the war world crystal key," savage stood intimidatingly over the alien.

"That is all I needed to know," kaldurs voice echoed.

"Kaldur... Your..-" "alive, yes," kaldur stood up.

"If you would," Artemis held her hand up behind ra's with a smirk on her face.

"Sigh* and I allays heard the great one was such a gentle men," she said with fake disappointment and stood up on her own.

"Impossible," savage looked at her in surprise.

"Death stroke killed you both," savage said with wide eyes.

"Just for a little while, after all I wouldn't want to do any permanent damage to my friends," death stroke morphed into Megan holding a sword at savages throat.

""Not wanting a little misdirection sin Hollywood special effects instead," she walked over to her friends still with the sword.

"For we value our true friends and unlike you we are not short on them," kaldur said and teens of the justice league appeared at the entrances of the cave.

Nightwing, batgirl, kid flash, phantom and lightspeed where at one and kid flash waved with lightspeed near him.

"Hey there Vandy, did you miss me?" He teased and phantom had a smirk on his face.

"Well played, well planned, but the light always has contingency," savage said calmly. The brain glowed a little and the entrances on the side of the cave closed and the top opened.

Ninjas jumped in from above surrounding the heroes.

"I've had my fill of your interference, do not expect to survive," he growled.

"Kill them all, superboy and phantom may be a problem but we'll deal with them when the other children are bleeding on the ground," savage said calmly.

"Rude," phantom commented quietly.

"Still you refer to us as children no wonder outer success was mound, you concisely underestimate us," kaldur said with a very small smirk.

Suddenly blue Beatle took off a ninja mask and started shooting sound waves at the aliens. Soon beast boy and lagoon boy attacked as well.

Kid flash dodged the attacks of the ninjas and pulled the caps off of the smoke grenades and bat girl flipped in the smoke and took the men out.

Nightwing fought against a ninja and one came up behind him and he easily took the two out.

Lightspeed zipped and shouldered some of the ninjas and was tripped by another but rolled back to her feet and spin kicked one in the jaw.

"Whew! Thank god for gymnastics!" She smirked and ducked a sword from a ninja and did two back hand springs and landed a perfect back tuck away and punched an alien in the face and elbowed one in the gut behind her.

"Nice job my student," kid flash stopped in front of her.

"Learn from second best in the family business," she smirked at her mentor.

"Aww, I feel the love cuz," he ruffled her hair and zoomed off next to Artemis.

Three more men where taken out by Robin, impulse, and wonder girl with her lasso.

"It is true, the light has always underestimated these young heroes but no more, it is time," he released something out of his ring and the sword Megan held turned into a large snake made out of fire and she fainted due to the heat.

The boy of chaos snapped his fingers and a red portal ate him and savage to some where else.

"Savage has the right idea, this battle is pointless, do not resist the heroes have restrictions," ra's ah ghoul said.

"Meaning every piece of meat of the light is a coward," black Beatle growled and punched superboy and threw him into a wall by the head as he walked to the great one.

He created a sword of his hand and stabbed ra's in the stomach and pulled out the blade making the man drop to the ground.

"Master!" A man yelled and pushed Artemis out of the way as well as lagoon boy.

"Such as the fate of all meat," black beetle walked away.

"I have you master, oovo will keep you safe," oovo said and grabbed his master and a grappling hook and got out of there.

Artemis was about to jump and stop them but was kicked back by oovo and was caught by lidl flash. Kid flash set her down and where surrounded by ninjas and where back to back in fighting positions.

"I sooo want to kiss you now, or maybe kill you for making us go through all this," kid looked back at Artemis.

"Hold that thought, you can decide later, when we're alone~" she said flirty and they both had a small smile on their face and fought the ninjas.

"I can not comprehend this betrayal kaldur, how could you?" Mander said sadly in a face off with his son.

"I admit to being conflicted father, I have seen your noble side but you left me no choice, as long as you waist your gifts on villainy I will stand against you," kaldur brought out his water weapons.

Phantom ran up to a ninja and rammed his knee into his jaw with a jump and back kicked another ninja in the shoulder in mid air.

A ninja was about to hit him with a ninja star but blocked it with a small shield and blasted them with an ecto blast.

"You guys need to cool off," he smirked and froze five ninjas in a block of ice.

"Ha ha ha, your hilarious," Robin ran passed him.

"I know," he blasted an ice ray behind Robin at a ninja who was about to come at him with a sword, Robin nodded at him and lightspeed was back to back with phantom.

"First fights a little nerve racking," she breathed.

"Get traught or get dead, we are not loosing this fight," he told her and she nodded and they both where surrounded by ninjas and attacked the enemy.

Megan was still out and the snake still had her, lagoon boy jumped in the fire snakes mouth and became like a puffer fish and made the snakes head explode. Megan fell but he coughs her as they landed.

"Thank you lagon," she said telepathicly and put a hand on his face and he gave her a small smile.

The brain was shooting at kid flash who was circling around the machine and impulse and lightspeed followed next to him.

"Hey boys," the blond speeder smirked as they dodged the brains shots.

"Hey there champ, whatcha doing?," impulse waved at his second cousins.

"Same old same old, driving bad guys nuts," kid flash smirked at the two.

"And this guys my mentor," she rolled her eyes teasingly.

"Nice look by the way," kid looked back at impulse but snickered a little at her comment.

"Ha, you think?" Impulse looked at his clothes.

"Yea, but I always thought you'd wined up in something a little more yellow and red," kid flash smirked.

"Seriously?" Impulse asked in disbelief and lightspeed smirked a little more.

"Hey once this whole invasion thing is over, me and Artemis are going back to retirement, I'll still be mentoring lightspeed but someone needs to carry on the family tradition," Wally smiled at Bert.

"Dude! That is so crash!" He exclaimed and lightspeed giggled and her and impulse high fived.

"Nice promo!" She smiled.

"You watch! I'll make ya proud!" He looked back at kid flash.

"Start with the brain," kid flash smirked and lightspeed let impulse through.

"Oh right!" He laughed and zoomed over to the brain.

"TADAAAAA~" he sang once he finished disarming the robot.

"Nice job red," light speed put her hands on her hips as she and kid flash stopped. Impulse was hit by a large green gorilla knocking the future speeder out and beast boy looked back at mola the other gorilla.

Mola was about to smash impulse with a large rock until beast boy came back as a rhino and charged into the gorilla and into the wall.

"So that happened," phantom floated over.

"Quit fooling around snowflake, get traught or get dead, right?" She smirked and zoomed off.2

"God, you and dick are so much alike sometimes," kid flash chuckled at phantom.

"Must be a Romanian thing," he shrugged and went back to the battle.

The imbasiter and his scientist tried to escape but blue Beatle came up and stapled them to the walls.

"Warrior!" Imbasiter called for black Beatle.

He turned to see the two aliens stapled to the wall after throwing wonder girl into Robin with her lasso.

"Hurry warrior, we must leave!" He said in a rush.

"Pathetic, looked at what you're maggot missions have left us," black Beatle looked at the two.

"Free me at once," imbasiter demanded. "That is an order!"

"Your numerous failures render under all orders, under article 16 of the reach planetary code I officially declare unfit to lead this mission," black Beatle said coldly.

"No, noo!" He yelled.

"You might still be of use," he grabbed the female scientist alien.

"Gratitude," she said and he flew out of there with her. Blue Beatle, miss Martian and phantom tried flying after him but he shot a large blast but phantom put up a shield to block it from hitting them.

Everyone stopped fighting and saw they where victorious of the battle.

"We did it!" Lightspeed gasped as phantom landed next to her and she jumped and hugged him excitedly.

"You did good for a rookie," he smirked at her and she punched his arm once they let go of the hug.

"Rookie my ass," she snorted as he held his shoulder.

"Good arm," he breathed.

Nightwing walked over to kaldur who was standing over his fathers unconscious body.

"I had hoped we could have ended this tonight, but savage escaped with clarity as did black Beatle and reaches head scientist, Luther and queen bee didn't even show, and ra's ah ghoul will no doubt-" "are you kidding me? Kaldur you won!" Nightwing cut him off and kid flash walked over.

"Won? You triumphed!" Wally exclaimed holding hands with Artemis.

"You crippled the reach and literally opened the light in half, even took down death stroke before the summit," Artemis explained happily and picked up the glimmer charm.

"And telepathicly transported the entire deal, we where able to use the bad guys own word against them to clarify the justice league," she finished and she was attacked in a hug by beast boy and phantom.

"What was that?" She giggled and looked down at the two boys.

"I'm still just so glad your alive!" Beast boy smiled up at her.

"I really missed you arty, it hasn't been the same," Danny smiled at her with his goofy grin.

"Yea and that aqua lads not a traitor," he motioned to the antlantantian.

"And no more faking anyone else's deaths for about a year, okay," he pointed at nightwing. Phantom let out his cackle making Artemis and aqualad groan.

"My reaction too, and I second that," kid flash smiled at them and phantom smirked.

"Sigh* agreed," kaldur looked at the ground.

"Kaldur this has been a good night, maybe the best since the three of us had took off for Cadmus five plus years ago," nightwing put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Come on, join the moment my friend, you've earned it," Kid put a hand on kaldurs other shoulder and phantom nodded in agreement.

"Tonight was successful, there's nothing changing that," Phantom smirked at the young man.


	22. Endgame

It was a normal day in Gotham. Danny was eating lunch with his friends as well as star with the a listers.

"So are you going to finish that?" Danny pointed at Tucker's fries.

"Oh no, don't even think about it Danny," Tucker brought the fries close to his chest protectively.

"Please~" he used his big puppy eyes but was cut off by the schools power going out.

"What's going on?" Sam looked around.

"Probably just a circuit shortish," Danny shrugged. Suddenly lightening repeatedly cracked across the now dark sky.

"Isn't it suppose to be really nice out today?" Valerie looked nervously at the sky out the window.

"I'll be right back," Danny ran off to the bathroom.

"Nightwing come in?" He tapped his watch twice and a hollow gram popped up showing the hero.

"Are there storms and natural disasters in Gotham?" Nightwing asked and Danny nodded.

"What's going on?" Danny asked quickly.

"Black Beatles plan was to get rid of all evidence by destroying the earth," nightwing explained.

"Well whoopty-doo," he said dryly and hung up. He transformed to phantom and the school started to shake so he flew out of there and to the cafeteria.

"Everyone use this as a tornado drill," phantom called down.

"It's phantom!"

"Where's batman?"

"Everyone please shut up and listen to me!" Phantom commanded and a crack developed in the middle of the floor. Where star was.

"Get to a safe room now!" He yelled and everyone did so. He swooped down and caught star before she could fall down the crack.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he flew to a safer room for her.

"I-uh yea.. I'm fine," she looked up at him.

"You all should be safe here for now," he set her down and star watched as he flew off to go help.

"Guys I'll be right back I forgot something," she looked at Paulina who was crying over a broken nail. She ran out of there and quickly got her costume on.

"Phantom! What's going on?!" She yelled above the ruckus outside of the school.

"Blue Beatle defeated black Beatle but figured out his plan," he flew down in front of the female speedster.

"These natural disasters, they're the end of the world or something, we got to keep the civilians safe until the league figures something out," he told her in full serious mode.

"Watch out!" Lightspeed yelled as a building started to collapse.

"Get the civilians out of here!" He demanded and she nodded as phantom flew up and kept the building from collapsing. He created a large green shield and used it to hold up the building with his super strength.

"Lightspeed now!" He yelled down at her and in a flash she grabbed the innocents out of the way. Phantom pushed the building back up and froze the cracks so it wouldn't collapse again.1

"Come on where not done," he looked at her and noticed she looked scared.

"Phantom, is this really how the worlds going to end?" She asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know," he sighed.

"But we got a job to do, get traught or get dead," he told her firmly and flew off to go help.

"Come on LS, get traught," she told herself and sped off to go do her job.

"Lex... Luther..." Phantom looked at nightwing in disbelief.

"He had a plan and no we don't exactly trust him at all but he can help save earth," nightwing explained.

"Alright, let's save the world," phantom smirked and they used the zeta tube to metropolis.

"Every single magnetic field disrupters must be disabled before they chrysalis guarantee safety," captain atom started and all the heroes where with they're own, lightspeed was with her cousins and uncle, phantom was with his brothers and batgirl.

"Each MFD is protected by multiple Beatle tech. drones, and each drone is the equivalent of the generator, blue Beatle located twenty MFD's around the world, there's forty of us assembled here so you'll be in squads of two," he explained.

"Just a few more should do it," blue Beatle created another egg machine that stops the MFD.

"You'll all be issued multiple reach tech eggs, with my anti reach virus software, while one hero does there interference with the drones, the other only has to simply touch his or her egg against the MDF to disable it," lex Luther explained.

"You really think we can trust Luther?" Wonder girl crossed her arms.

"It's his world too, pretty sure he doesn't want it to be destroyed, beside we don't have much of a choice," Robin told her. Phantom nodded at them agreeing.

"Alright I have your assignment, well distribute these eggs, and go," captain atom said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the fate of the world is in your hands," Luther said and they all went to the location they where given.

"I'm going to Rome?" Lightspeed picked up an egg.

"It's in plain sight, there might be civilians there," captain atom told her.

"Wait if she's going to Rome, I'm going to Rome too," phantom smiled at her.

"I can expect just as much," nightwing smirked remembering when Wally said something similar when he as Robin wanted to go to Cadmus and later found superboy with kaldur.

"Let's go LS," phantom smirked at her.

Phantom and lightspeed made it to Rome and saw lasers being shot at them. Civilians screamed and ran away but some did opposite.

"aveți toți trebuie să ieșim de aici , avem această acoperit!"(you all need to get out of here, we got this covered!) phantom called and they all ran for cover and phantom put up a shield before he got hit with a laser.

"I didn't know you spoke Romanian," lightspeed dodged a laser.

"First language, now focus," he told her and shot at the drones making them explode. Lightspeed zoomed over to the MFD and touched the tech egg on it and it fell to the ground.

"We did it," she exclaimed.

"Was there any doubt," phantom smirked at her.

"Phantom and lightspeed are clear in Rome," phantom said through the ear piece.

"There's no zeta tubes in the Arctic, how are we-" "don't worry gang, I got this," the flash said through the ear piece.

"I'm on my way," lightspeed said and was about to take off to go help her uncle until phantom grabbed her wrist.

"Be carful LS," he said to her with gentle eyes.

"Get traught, right?" She smirked at him and ran off with a small breeze following her.

"Miss me?" She was next to flash in minutes.

"Aww, I was going to get here first," impulse ran up.

"But you guys aren't going with with out me you don't," he smiled goofily.

"I thought the squads where suppose to be two," lightspeed smirked at impulse.

"It's a good way to crash the MFD's mode! Fall in gramps," he speed forward and lightspeed pushed herself to go faster with the flash behind her.

The three of them ran into the icy cave and saw... They where to late.

"Uh, guys..." Lightspeed hesitated.

"Flash to watch tower, the magnetic field disrupter, it's already gone chrysalis," flash said into the ear piece.

The drones and MFD dropped to the ground the the flash looked at the egg.

"I'm not sure-" "the egg is useless by now. Your to late," kaldur cut him off and lightening cracked across the sky.

"There has to be away to stop it," lightspeed insisted as they ran out of the cave and the chrysalis became bigger and into a ice tornado.

"Who knows, what now?" flash looked at her then the tornado and asked through the devise.

"Now you run," Luther answered.

"Hey I'm no quitter, there's gotta be-" I didn't say run away, I said run," Luther cut off flash. He thought for a second then realized what Luther meant.

"Together, you, impulse, and lightspeed should be able to stops e chrysalis by in counter of its energy," lex explained.

"Is it really that simple?" Flash asked.

At the watch tower phantom looked at the screen next to nightwing intensely and looked back at kid flash and Artemis.

"I wouldn't call it simple, it would have to simphant its power at your own speed trails and will take up a massive amount of energy," said a small man.

"Do you think it will be enough?" Artemis asked. Next thing they knew kid flash exited the watch tower.

"And no matter what, don't. Slow. Down until the chrysalis is completely neutralized," the three speedsters nodded and ran to the snowy tornado at full speed.

They circled it repeatedly at full speed.

"I think it might just be working," impulse commented.

"It's definitely slowing it down," lightspeed added.

"But it's not stopping, even at our top speed I'm not certain the three of us will be about to generate enough energy?" Flash ended.

"What about the four of us?" A voice popped in.

"How's my favorite student?" Kid flash smirked at lightspeed and flash and impulse looked at him.

"I might not be as fast as you three but I can have my fair share of Connecticut energy, besides I can't have the new kids take all the credit for saving the world," he looked at them.

"Good man,"

"So crash,"

"Let's do this!" They all commented and kept going.

"Come on wall man, you can do better than that," kid flash told himself and went faster.

Megan's bio ship landed near the tornado letting Artemis, nightwing, phantom, superboy, kaldur, Megan and blue Beatle out.

"Look it's working," nightwing pointed. "They're shutting it down!"

Earth magnetic field is stabilizing, blue Beatles scarup said in his mind.

"Yes!" Blue Beatle exclaimed.

But there is a problem, Jaime Reyes, the kid flash is endangered, his slower speed is making him an exit for the chrysalis energy, it explained and Wally was hit by some energy and cried out in pain.

"Wally!" Lightspeed saw him.

In 16 seconds he will ceased, it finished.

"Ceased? Ceased from what?!" Blue Beatle asked bewildered. Another energy bolt hit kid flash.

"Bert, star, we have to slow down more, try to cycle some of the energy some of the energy attacking Wally," flash told them and lightspeed slowed down to her mentors pace.

Kid flash was hit once again and grunted in pain. Lightspeed looked at him with worry in her eyes and was hit in the shoulder by a energy bolt and cried out in pain and it left a burn mark on her shoulder and ripped that part of her suit.

Flash tried to reach out for Wally but his hand went right through him.

"It's no use Barry, oh man! Artemis is going to so kill me! And don't even get me started on mom and dad," he looked at flash.

"No..." Lightspeed whispered.

"Kid!" Flash questioned.

"Just tell them... Okay?" Wally whispered to his uncle and lightspeed felt tears prickle the corners of her eyes.

"KID!" Barry yelled as Wally disappeared into energy. Impulse looked at them in shock and lightspeed rubbed away the tears that wanted to fall.

Soon the tornado was gone and the world was saved. Barry, Bert, and star put their hands on their knees and bowed their head down trying to catch their breath.

"They did it!" Megan said joyously as the smoke cleared and they all ran to them.

The three remaining speeders fell to their knees catching their breath as the team ran over to them.

"It's over!" Megan helped impulse up and kaldur helped the flash up and phantom gently helped lightspeed.

"Congratulations," kaldur said.

"Wait!" Artemis called out.

"Where's Wally?" She turned to the flash and phantom looked at them with wide eyes.

"Artemis, he wanted me to tell you," the flash walked up to her.

"No..." Artemis whispered.

"He loved you," he put his hands on her shoulders and tears ran down her face as she dropped to the ground and Megan hugged her as she cried.

Phantom looked at them in shock and looked down at lightspeed and saw she had tears in her eyes as well.

"Wally..." He whispered and she shook her head. She took off her mask and buried her face in phantoms chest and sobbed.

Phantom felt a tear run down his face and hugged lightspeed in a tight embrace as she cried.

Due to his mourning of his lost brother like figure... His powers took over and changed him back to Fenton.

Lightspeed looked up at phantom but saw Danny Fenton with his eyes closed and tears streaming down his face.

"Danny..." She hugged him tightly. He looked down and saw her mask was off and it was star Allen that was under the mask.

"Star, I'm so so sorry," he held her head to his chest.

The justice league landed in front of the blown up mount justice.

"Are we.. To late?" Superman said shocked as the rest of them except batman. They all looked up to see Megan, wonder girl, blue Beatle, beast boy, and bumble bee flying down to them.

Kaldur, superboy, lagoon boy, nightwing, batgirl, and Robin came down in sphere.

"Aqua lad, what happened here?" Batman asked.

"Fear not, the crisis has pasted but at a terrible cost," kaldur put his head down.

Artemis and Danny walked up to a house and knocked on the door.

A man and woman answered which are wallys parents... They didn't say anything but looked sadly down at the ground. The parents gasped and Artemis let tears run down her face once again and the parents hugged both of the heroes. Danny didn't feel anything... Just empty...

The green lanterns escorted the reach out of the earth as the civilians celebrated that they where all saved by the league.

* * *

The next day Danny and star walked to school and met up in front.

"Hey," Danny looked at star with dull eyes.

"Hey snowflake," she looked at the ground. They stayed silent for a moment. Then they walked forward and embraced each other in a hug.

"I'm glad it was you," they said at the same time knowing each other's identity.

"Star! What are you doing hugging loser?!" Paulina walked up furiously to them.

"He's my friend," they parted the hug.

"What? That's it! Your out of the a listers! You can not be friends with a loser!" Paulina screamed.

"Gladly," star sighed. Her and Danny walked in the school and saw sam, Tucker and Valerie.

"Star? What-" "I'm sorry for being a stuck up bitch before, I hope we could maybe be friends," star cut in with a small smile.

"Of course star," Valerie smiled at her brightly and Danny nodded at them.

"Yea star, second chances, right?" Sam smiled and Tucker punched the air.

"Let's go guys, we'll be late to class," Tucker said and they walked to class together.

"Danny?" Star looked at him and saw he was still upset over their lost friend.

"We'll get through this Danny, I promise," she looked at him and he nodded.

"Get traught," he looked at her.

"Or get dead," she finished and they walked to class together.


	23. Not Alone

It's been two months since... A friend was lost...

About a month ago star and Danny shared a kiss and now where dating.

Star still was a hero but worked more in star city with her uncle and future second cousin.

Danny was walking down the hall and his friend Sam walk up to him with Tucker behind her.

"Hey Danny, do you want to come hang after school?" Tucker asked holding hands with Sam.

They started dating about a week ago and Danny was happy to see his two best friends happy.

"Sorry, Artemis wanted to talk to me about something after school so I'm heading over to her place," Danny closed his locker.

"Say hi to Artemis for me," star walked up and leaned her head on her boyfriends shoulder.

"Ew it's loser love," dash yelled from across the hall.

"Says the single fuck boy," star muttered they chuckled a little.

"Wait I thought you and star are together, and that Artemis chick was with some Wally dude," Tucker asked and Danny and star felt their breath hitch.

"Me and star are together still, Artemis is like an older sister to me," Danny explained and surprised his voice didn't crack.

Even though it's been two months since they lost Wally, the topic of his was still pretty sensitive.

Soon the bell rung and Danny went to Artemis's place.

"Hey Artemis, what's up?" Danny walked in her house.

He saw she was on the couch in her tigerus costume on but her mask was off.

She became tigerus instead of Artemis staying as a hero but she believed tigerus would be a new start since Artemis was Wally's partner.

She had her hands over her face and he could tell she was crying.

"Artemis, are you alright?" Danny was at her side in a second.

"Danny, I'm..." She chocked on her words.

"What happened?" He asked gently.

"I'm... I'm pregnant," she sobbed.

"What?" He gasped.

"I'm pregnant with wallys kids, they're never going to meet they're father," she sobbed and Danny hugged her.

"How far are you?" He asked.

"About 9 weeks," she sniffled.

"What am I going to do?" She covered her mouth to silent a small sob.

"Your not going to ab-" "I would never," she whispered. Danny blew a breath of relief.

"Artemis, me, star, Bert, even dick or any of us will be there for you every step of the way, I know loosing Wally is hard but your not alone," he put a hand on her shoulder and she smiled a little at him.

"Thanks lil man," she sniffled but laughed a little.

"Who else knows?" He asked.

"Bert, Barry, mr and Mrs west, Megan, and dick," she listed.

"I just told Megan and dick a few hours ago when you where at school, Mr. and Mrs. West where the first that I told and they said they'll help support me in it," Artemis wiped her tears away.

"I'll help support you as well arty, your going to be a great mother," he rubbed her back and she nodded.

"But can I tell star?" He asked goofily and Artemis laughed a little.

"No way!" Star exclaimed happily the next day at school.

"Is it a boy? Is it a girl? Oh no but, gasp! I have to help her a lot! She can't be alone for something like this!" Star ranted and she started to vibrate and Danny chuckled a little at how excited his girl friend was.

"You can't tell anybody else, let Artemis do that, she's only 9 weeks in it and trust me, she's anything but alone," Danny put a hand on stars shoulder and she hugged Danny around the neck.

"I can't wait to see my second cousins!" She smiled and Danny laughed a little.

"They're going to be so small, but only 9 weeks in the pregnancy?" Star put her hands on her hips and their friends walked up.

"What?!" Sam yelled.

"Your 9 weeks pregnant?!" Valerie whisper yelled.

Sam and Valerie wrapped arms around star and squished her face a little.

"You poor thing your only 14," sam petted stars head and Valerie hugged her tightly.

"Guys I'm not pregnant," star dead panned.

"Oh," they both let go and star could breath again.

"It's a friend of ours is," Danny said.

"But that would mean-" "no she's not our age, she's 20," Danny cut off Valerie.

"Ohhh," the three of them got it and went to class.

* * *

Sorry for not updating, I've been busy lately. I'll explain tomorrow.


	24. Update On Surgery

Hey guys, I'm back. The surgery went great, but unfortunately they had to wired my mouth shut. I was unable to move for 2 weeks. So I'll be back to update my stories on July 4, 2019. Still need a few days to recover from the surgery. Hope you all can understand. Love you all.


	25. Mysterious Savior

**Author's Note: I know you all are wondering. David you said you were going to update 3 weeks ago. I did originally was going to update a lot... But something bad happened to me. My father passed away 3 weeks ago, and I was in mourning because of it. I couldn't write for a while cause it's hard to loose a family member. I was so shocked that it made me miserable and angry at the same time. He shouldn't have died this soon. My father had died around 4pm on July 17, 2019 because of a stroke. I just turn 18, 3 months ago and I shouldn't be seeing death this soon. Hope you all forgive me for not updating sooner. I feel a lot better now then 3 weeks ago, so I will be posting more later on.**

* * *

Phantom and Batman where out on patrol with Robin who tagged along as well.

"So what's the plan tonight?" Phantom looked at Batman.

"There's a robbery on the east side," Batman used his grappling hook and went ahead and Robin followed his lead and phantom jumped with his powers.

A bank bell rang loudly as five robbers ran out with bags of money to a van.

"Let's go let's go," a man yelled but batman landed on top of the van and Robin next to it and phantom landed on the other side.

"Oh... Shit..." A younger man backed up.

"Yep," phantom smirked and a man pulled out a gun and started shooting at the heroes. Robin and batman where fighting three of the bad guys and phantom was fighting one but easily took him out.

"Hey ones getting away!" Phantom called and batman punched a guy in the face.

"Phantom no," he said gruffly but phantom ignored him and chased after him and into an alley way.

"Where do you think your going bud?" Phantoms hands glowed but was hit in the back of the head with a crow bar making him fall to the ground.

"Hey lil ghost, long time no see!" A voice laughed. The joker.

"Let's go have some fun," phantom looked up as the joker raised the crow bar and was about to hit phantom in the head but something or someone kicked him away.

Joker was punched in the face and knocked unconscious as well as the bait before. The figure looked down at phantom.

Phantom saw he had a red mask/helmet with white eye lenses, he had a brown leather jacket and black pants with black combat boot.

He had a dark grey long sleeve shirt with metal chest plate.

Phantom felt blood drip down his head from the hit before.

The man picked phantom up and put an arm around his neck and dragged him up to the roof tops.

Phantom was about to pass out but barely heard the figure say.

" _Take care Lil brother_..." Then it all went black.

* * *

Phantom slowly woke up and felt his head bandaged.

He sat up and saw he was in the cave and batman was at the computer with his cowl off.

"You've been out for about an hour and have a mild concussion," Bruce said and turned to Danny.

"Sorry," Danny crossed his legs and put his hands in his lap.

"What do you remember last?" Bruce asked.

"It's all a blur, I remember was joker about to hit me again with a crow bar or something but someone kicked him away, after that it's all blurry and mush," Danny looked up at his father.

"What else?" Bruce put a hand on his shoulder.

"Before I passed out it or he said take care and something else," Danny sighed frustrated.

"I see, well we don't have anything on your mystery savior is but I have a feeling they been watching us or you or one of us for a while," Bruce walked away.

"So your saying I have like a guardian angle or something?" Danny laughed in disbelief.

"Yes," Bruce came back in normal clothes and went up stairs. Danny got up and instantly got a headache.

"Oh yea, the shitty thing about concussions are the headaches," he mumbled and walked over to the computer.

"So who are you guardian angle?" He sat down and looked at the screen and started typing and trying to figure out who saved him from the clown.


	26. Your at school, why!

**Author's Note: I know you all are wondering. David you said you were going to update 3 weeks ago. I did originally was going to update a lot... But something bad happened to me. My father passed away 3 weeks ago, and I was in mourning because of it. I couldn't write for a while cause it's hard to loose a family member. I was so shocked that it made me miserable and angry at the same time. He shouldn't have died this soon. My father had died around 4pm on July 17, 2019 because of a stroke. I just turn 18, 3 months ago and I shouldn't be seeing death this soon. Hope you all forgive me for not updating sooner. I feel a lot better now then 3 weeks ago, so I will be posting more later on.**

* * *

Danny walked into the school and saw his friends and girlfriend.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hey Danny," star smiled at him and they all waved at him.

They went to class and star looked at Danny unamused.

"what?" He asked confused why she's making that face.

She poked the back of his head and he immediately flinch in pain.

"What happened?" She crossed her arms letting the rest of their friend go to class.

"Mild concussion," he shrugged.

She poked the back of his head again this time with speed in her arm so he couldn't catch her.

"And your at school? You probably have a migraine," she said throwing her arms in the air making Danny laugh a little.

"You have no idea, but if phantom was hurt yesterday and I was gone today..." He trailed off.

"I thought Alfred or Bruce would've stopped you from coming to school," star raised an eye brow.

"Uhh..."

"They don't know do they?" She said flatly.

"Not a clue... Yet," he shrugged.

"Danny, just go home, I'll tell the teacher your sick," she sighed but in a caring way.

"But-" "I will call Alfred," she threatened.

"Ok ok, no need to get so hostile," he laughed and star rolled her eyes.

She kissed his cheek quickly before he left.

"Don't be stupid, stupid," she smiled at him and went to class.

* * *

"Master Daniel, where have you been?" Alfred asked as Danny got in the car.

"School," he said quietly.

"Why did you think it was a good idea to go to school when you have a concussion?" Bruce asked.

Danny explained why and Bruce nodded.

"Plus I stayed up till five on the computer trying to figure out what happened last night," Danny added.

"Did you get anywhere?" Bruce asked calmly.

"Nothing, not even in security cameras had a lead on the guy," Danny crossed his arms.

"Go get some rest Danny, or no patrol," Bruce threatened and Danny nodded and headed to his room.

"You know sir, he probably will be playing with ace or his bunny Casper," Alfred said calmly.

"His fault then when he's on patrol," Bruce smirked and walked away.

* * *

Here is my new schedule, hope you all like it.

 **Monday:** His Lil Brother Part 2

 **Tuesday:** Young Justice Heroes: Avengers x2

 **Wednesday:** Phantom Justice x2

 **Thursday:** Young Justice Heroes: Avengers x2

 **Friday:** Phantom Justice x2 & His Lil Brother Part 2

 **Saturday:** Young Justice Heroes: Avengers x2

 **Sunday:** Next Avengers: Next Generation


	27. Well shit

Phantom went out on patrol three weeks later and batman said he could go on his own since Bruce was stressing out over work he needed a full night of rest and Danny insisted on it and told him he can handle patrol.

"Hey babe," phantom looked behind him to see lightspeed about to try to scare him.

"Aw! I was so close that time," light groaned.

"I was trained by thee batman, you got to be quieter," he walked over to his girlfriend.

"I'm quiet!" She defended and phantom laughed a little.

"Uh huh," he leaned down and was about to kiss her but was cut off by an explosion in the back.

"Ugh now?" Lightspeed groaned and phantom was about to run off but light grabbed his shoulder and spun him around and pecked his lips.

"I have to head home, I'm suppose to be grounded," she smirked at phantom.

"Your just full of trouble aren't ya," he kissed her again and flew off but heard her yell behind him.

"Don't do anything stupid!" She called.

"Oh come on, how could I not?" He laughed back and flew to the explosion.

* * *

Phantom flew down and saw the penguin holding a large machine that had a gun look to it.

"So what does that do?" Phantom flew upside down next to penguin and he jumped a foot in the air.

"Oh it's the bat brat," penguin mumbled.

"Look, I'm just wanting to get this over with," phantom landed on his feet and got in fighting position.

'I could've made out with my girlfriend,' he whined in his head.

"Oh we shall," penguin snapped his fingers and men jumped out and started to shoot bullets at phantom who dodged them all.

He was about to charge at penguin but from the corner of his eye he saw a bullet coming and made the mistake of putting his arm up and the bullet went through the middle of his forearm.

Phantom grunted in pain and held his arm as it bleed and the man took the advantage and shot the ghostly hero in the shoulder and shin.

Phantom dropped to the ground on one knee and held his shoulder now.

"What now? Going to kill me?" Phantom glared up at the penguin as the round man held the larger machine that looked like a gun.

"Not exactly," the penguin smirked and shot phantom with a bright purple ray.

Smoke surrounded phantom and a figure from three weeks ago jumped down before penguin could escape.

"Where do you think you scum bags are going?" The figure growled.

He whipped out two hand guns and shot the henchmen of the penguin in the head killing them except the penguin.

"Y-your, your the red hood!" Penguin held the large gun up at the man with a red helmet.

"What does that thing do?" He grabbed penguin by the collar and pinned him against the wall with a gun to under his chin.

"Look for yourself," penguin motioned to the fading smoke but red hood smacked the gun on penguins head knocking him out then turned behind him and saw a small six year old boy with three bleeding wounds and was curled up in a ball squeezing his eyes shut.

"You got to be shitting me," red hood muttered.


	28. Helping hand

Red hood walked over to the small boy and put a hand on his shoulder but received him screaming bloody murder.+

"Nu mă atinge! vă rugăm să nu mă mai doare!" (dont touch me! please stop hurting me!) he screamed looking up at red hood with large fearful eyes as he clutched his shoulder.

"Whoa whoa whoa, kid, do you speak English?" He asked some what gently.

"Y-yes," he said shakily.

"P-p-please d-don't h-hurt me, t-t-the m-mean a-agent a-always d-do," he whimpered.3

"Y-your g-going t-to h-hu-hurt me," he crawled backwards fearfully.

"No I'm not," red hood reached out for phantom.

"Owie!" Phantom cried out as blood dropped down his shoulder, forearm, and shin.

"W-where a-am I-I?" Phantom asked with tears in his eyes.

"Your in Gotham, you live here," red hood said in a 'duh' tone.

"W-what? B-B-but t-the a-agent just did a-a e-experiment o-on me a-a f-few hours ago," he sniffled.

"Wait, shit... He doesn't remember anything..." Red hood sighed and picked up the small boy who screamed and yelled in Romanian pleading to not hurt him but red hood didn't understood what he was saying.

"I'm going to help you Danny," he grunted as the little boy sobbed trying to get out of the 'strangers' grip.

"nu mai! Vă rugăm să dont a face un alt experiment ! Mă simt durere ! jur că fac !" (no more! please dont do another experiment! I feel pain! i swear i do!) phantom screamed.

Red hood ignored him since he had no clue what he just said and took the kid to his apartment.

Phantom stiffly curled into a ball and sobbed when red hood placed him on the couch. He sighed and took off his helmet.

Revealing Jason Todd.

"Didn't dick or Bruce say you where in some type of hell house when you where five to eight?" He muttered.

"Oh shit... He doesn't remember, uggggggh," Jason groaned and got the first aid kit.

"Danny, I'm going to help you, I'm going to make your owies feel better," Jason kneeled down to the bleeding boy. Danny's peeked at Jason with tears streaming down his face but hesitatedly nodded.

Jason started with his leg then forearm then shoulder, disinfecting it then wrapped it in gauze bandages and noticed Danny didn't wince a lot because he remembers going through worst.

"I want Dickie," he whispered. Jason looked down at the little boy and sat next to him.

"It's four in the morning kid, are you hungry?" Jason looked over at the small boy.

"Like real f-food?" He looked back at Jason still fear in his eyes. Jason nodded.

"Yea, I have a lot, you want a PB and j?" Jason stood up and Danny transformed to human and instead now had light blue jean shorts and a flash t shirt on and limped over to Jason for a sandwich.

"Y-yes p-please," he limped on a stool and waited timidly as Jason finished and slid a plate with the sandwich on it across the counter to Danny.

He looked at it nervous and suspiciously, like someone was going to poison it or take it from him.

"What's the matter?" Jason leaned on the counter and raised an eye brow at him.

"Did you put yucky s-stuff in it?" He looked up nervously.

"What no," Jason pushed the plate further to the young boy and he slowly picked it up and took a bite out of it.

"Good stuff?" Jason smiled a little at his brother who took another bite.

"T-thank you," he looked at Jason.

"I'm going to bring you to your brother when your done, but you have to promise not to tell them who helped you," Jason walked over next to Danny.

"What's your name?" Danny finished the sandwich.

"Jason. Danny, your brother is going to be a lot older than you so don't be afraid, and you where adopted by a man called Bruce Wayne aka batman, neither of them will hurt you okay?" Jason explained.

"O-okay..." Danny looked at the ground nervously.

Jason put his helmet back on and picked up Danny.

"Let's go," he held Danny close to his chest and went on the roof and jumped across roof to roof.

He landed near the batcave and Danny held onto Jason with dull eyes.

"Will I ever see you again jay jay?" Danny looked up with puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe lil bro, but hopefully you'll be back to normal age," he set Danny down and squatted down to his level and lifted the red helmet to show his face and looked at Danny.

"I miss you lil bro, love you," he kissed Danny on the forehead and hugged his little brother since he hasn't seen him in a few years.

"Bye bye Jay, I'll miss you too, thank you for helping me," Danny hugged him around the neck with his small arms.

Jason put his mask back on and left Danny to the batman hopefully.

Five minutes passed and Danny felt panic rise in him missing the protective man and started to whimper and soon was crying.

"Hey kid, you alright..." Someone stood behind him and trailed off seeing who it was.

"Danny?" They questioned and Danny let tears stream down his small face once again not recognizing the stranger...


	29. You gotta be kidding me

Batman looked down at Danny with wide eyes. Danny returned the wide eyes and silently sobbed in fear of the dark knight.

Batman took a step forward and Danny shrieked in fear and put his hand around his head protectively.

"No!" Danny cried.

"Not again..." batman whispered the last part to the little boy who started to hyperventilate and sob even more.

Danny looked at the man in fear and shook violently as his breathing sped up.

"Shh, I'm going to help you, it's alright," batman kneeled down and Danny screamed again.

"Bats, what's going on?" Nightwing ran up and saw his little... Littler, brother.

"Oh no," he mumbled.

"D-don't hurt me!" Danny cried out hugging his chest.

He wanted to cry out for Jason but remembered that he promised not to tell anyone about him.

"I-I want d-Dickie, o-or the m-man in the red h-hood," he sobbed and fell to his knees not saying Jasons name.

"Danny, it's me, your brother," nightwing walked forward and removed the mask.

"D-Dickie," Danny sobbed and dick picked up Danny cradling his brother in his arms.

"T-they re-really hurt m-me," Danny sobbed into dicks chest as he put the mask back on.

"Who?" Batman walked up to see his small son.

"T-the m-mean agents," Danny whimpered.

"Does he remember?" Nightwing looked at batman.

"Let's bring him to the cave," batman said and they walked to the bat cave and Danny held onto his brother for dear life and fear.

* * *

"So he remembers being at GIW for a year, doesn't remember being rescued or anything after that," dick concluded as Barbra and Tim walked down to the bat cave with Danny in a fuzzy blanket and looked at the two in fear.

"What..." Barbra dead panned looking at the small child.

"Penguin," batman simply said and they both nodded in understanding.

"How old?" Tim asked.

"Six,"

"Memory?"

"Doesn't remember his rescue or anything after that," nightwing told them.

"M-m-more?" Danny shook a little more.

"That's your other brother Tim, the man is our father Bruce, Barbra is a friend of the family," dick told his brother.

"Tati?" Danny whispered looking at Bruce with his cowl off.

Bruce felt a small smile tug at his lips remembering when Danny use to call him that.

"Basically, yea," dick shrugged and picked Danny up in his arms.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Dick looked at Bruce.

"Sigh* I'll tell them that Danny's sick and can't go to school," Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose.

Dick looked at Danny who slowly fell asleep in his arms then looked at Bruce with a small goofy smile.

"No,"

"But it's little Danny~ he so cuuuute," dick cooed as Danny slept with even breaths in his brothers arms.

"I'm going to need you to watch him tomorrow, I have work and pretty sure he doesn't want him to come with me," Bruce stood up.

"But I have to help the justice league as well as Tim and babs," Dick held Danny close to his chest.

"Anyone that could watch him then? Alfred's out of town to visit some family," Tim walked up.

"I have an idea who," dick smirked.


	30. Don't mess with her Snowflake!

"HE WHAT?!"

Star Allen started to vibrate as dick told her what happened and little Danny was behind him with kaki shorts and a nightwing t shirt on.

"He shot Danny three times THEN turns him into a fucking kid?!" Star snarled.

Danny looked at her with curious eyes behind his brother.

"Penguin better watch his back because no one and I mean NO ONE messes. With. My. Boyfriend," she growled and looked down at Danny.

"Danny this is star, she'll be watching you until I come back," dick told him.

He was a little weirded out how Danny shower no fear at star, probably because there was no women at the GIW.

"Your pretty," Danny cocked his head to the side.

"Even as a six year old your still charming, snowflake," she picked him up and he hung his arms around her neck.

"Well you seem good with him, last night he was petrified of me and Bruce," dick ruffled Danny's hair.

"I'll come back around 3," dick told her and star nodded.

"Alright," she shrugged and smiled at Danny as he waved bye to his brother.

"Oh my god your adorable," she cooed at him. Her dad wasn't home so she called Sam to tell mr. Lancer she's sick not telling them that she's watching a six year old.

"So what do you want to do snowflake?" She asked him and he looked at her with Bambi eyes.

* * *

Star and Danny where on the ground watching tv with a snack bowl of goldfish was in the middle of them.

Star was on her stomach watching the movie and Danny was on her back and crossed his arms on her head and laid his chin on his hands watching the movie how to train your dragon.

Around noon star accidentally fell asleep and Danny felt his eyes grow heavy.

He looked out the window and saw someone. He ran up to the window wall of the condo and smiled brightly and waved at red hood.

"Jay Jay!" Danny whisper yelled happily.

Red hood waved back and ran off just wanting to check on his brother.

Danny walked back to star and used her side as a pillow and fell asleep as well from the long night before.

* * *

Dick knocked on the door and opened it to see his brother and star frosting a few cupcakes with frosting on their faces.

"She started it," Danny pointed at star who gasped.

"What?! Your the one that put some on me first!" She defended.

Dick laughed a little and walked over and unexpectedly got frosting on the side of his face by Danny. Danny giggled at his brother and dick picked him up.

"No matter what age you are, your just trouble," dick poked Danny's nose and he cackled and star smiled.

"Thanks for watching him star," dick looked at her.

"It's not a problem, but next time you see penguin, call me up, a little revenge won't hurt anyone... Just him," she said innocently.

"Get in line," dick laughed and Danny climbed on his brothers shoulders.

He looked behind him and saw once again the red hood. He smiled again and red hood nodded at the small boy who saluted back at him.

"Let's head home lil bro," dick said and walked out.

"Bye bye," Danny waved at star and Jason who both waved back.


	31. Just A Bad Dream

**WHAT'S THIS, A NEW CHAPTER AFTER ALL THIS TIME?! WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TOO?! I'M JUST KIDDING, I'M BACK BITCHES! SORRY FOR THE LANGUAGE, ALWAYS WANTED TO SAY THAT! BUT ANYWAYS, PLEASE GIVE ME MORE IDEAS TO WRITE FOR THIS SERIES! SO IF YOU HAVE A SUGGESTION, PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY OR PM ME! I'M BEGGING YOU, IF YOU DON'T WANT THIS TO END, THEN COMMENT A SUGGESTION! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!** **SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS TOO SHORT FOR YOUR LIKING!**

* * *

Danny woke up in the middle of the night panting and tears running down his face like a river.

"Dickie! Tati!" He cried out in a small six-year-old voice.

He hiccuped a Ton and crawled out of his large bed carrying a batman fuzzy blanket around his small body and the rest was dragged behind him.

He let out another hiccup sob and stopped in front of Bruce's door and knocked on it. No answer. He slowly opened it and walked to Bruce's bed sniffling. Bruce heard a hiccup and groggily woke up and saw a blue-eyed six-year-old silently crying.

"Danny?" He yawned and sat up.

Danny crawled up and Bruce held him his lap and Danny clung onto his shirt and sobbed into his chest.

"Hey shhh, shh, what's the matter, Danny?" He said gently to the little boy who shook as he cried.

"I h-had a b-bad d-D-dream that y-you g-go-got really h-hurt b-by the m-mean a-agents, t-they s-shot you I-in the l-l-leg," he sobbed. Bruce stroked his hair knowing it wasn't a dream but a memory of what happened.

"It's okay, it was just a dream, I'm alright," Bruce comforted and laid back down and Danny snuggled into his adoptive father's chest and held onto his large hand with his small one.

"I-it f-felt so real," he breathed and drew shapes on Bruce's palm.

"It's okay now Danny, we're all here," Bruce whispered and Danny's eyes grew heavy and his breath evened out and soon fell asleep, Bruce looked down at his son with sad eyes and stroked his hair as he as well fell asleep.


End file.
